Férias!
by Mila Malfoy Mayer
Summary: Depois de aguardar meu ano inteiro por esse momento, ele chega! Benditas férias! Mais peraí, sempre tem alguém que consegue estragar tudo, ou será que não? [fanfic UA]
1. Bem vindos ao Brasil

**N/a:** Olá pessoas! Minha primeira fic, ainda não sei quantos capítulos terão, porém espero que gostem e comentem ok? Beijos, e vamos ao Primeiro capítulo.

**Capítulo 1 – Bem-vindos ao Brasil.**

Quando eu penso que terei sossego por causa das minhas férias, minha mãe consegue estragar tudo, eu digo, TUDO! Sabe, eu já tinha feito mil e um planos para minhas férias, e todos incluíam minhas amigas, e muita diversão e bebida (isso minha mãe não sabia. Hahaha). Mas claro, minha mãe ESTRAGOU TUDO. Sério, se eu pudesse realmente expressar minha raiva agora, não queria nem mesmo ver, coitadinha da minha mãe, peraí... Coitada? Coitada de mim!

Vocês podem pensar que isso tudo é uma merd de um drama, mas vou contar a vocês. Essas seriam as férias dá minha vida, sabe, um monte de amiga, saindo todo dia e voltando tarde, BEM tarde e mal agüentando parar em pé? Não pensem que sou uma alcoólatra, nada disso, eu só gosto de curtir, e claro, pegar uns meninos (haha). Nós tínhamos combinado que todas ajudariam com o dinheiro para alugar uma casa na praia. Para ser mais específica, na Nova Zelândia!

Tinha guardado até minhas moedas, fiz várias vendas de garagens e arrecadei dinheiro suficiente, porém, vocês não acreditam no que me aconteceu;

_- Gina querida, você não vai acreditar no que organizamos para suas férias! – Molly disse animada. _

_- Não acredito que você conseguiu aquela casa que eu e minhas amigas queríamos?! – Disse esperançosa. _

_- Casa? – Molly disse confusa – Ah, aquela bobagem de Nova Zelândia? Que nada, arranjei algo bem melhor pra você, Gininha. _

_- HHHum ... – esperei._

_- Agora que seu pai foi promovido a Ministro, temos dinheiro suficiente para te mandar à colônia de férias lá no Brasil! – Dizia Molly sorridente – Não é um máximo, filha? _

_- Oh, claro mamãe. – Dei um abraço bem forte nela e corri para meu quarto._

Pois bem, vocês pensam porque eu não reclamei? Não esperneei? Não gritei e mandei todo mundo se danar? Tá, vou admitir que no começo fiz isso, chorei muito, sozinha claro. E depois fiz uma tal pesquisa sobre o Brasil, e adivinhem, dizem que aqui, é o lugar dos homens mais _calientes _do mundo!

Ainda estou meio magoada com mamãe, porém tenho que admitir que aqui no Brasil as coisas são muito mais fáceis, e melhores que em Londres. E a colônia não é de todo mal assim, se bem que, algumas atividades são um pouco chatinhas, mais eu quero participar de todos, e quem sabe fazer alguns amigos, certo?

**ºººººººººººººººººººººº**

Acordei até animada para meu primeiro dia de colônia, não me parecia nada ruim, e aos poucos fui até deixando de sentir mágoa pela minha mãe.

Tomei um banho frio, e logo me vesti. Problemas com roupa eu não teria, trouxe bastante coisa, que eu diria, essencial. Já meu pai, disse que seria melhor que eu trouxesse meu guarda-roupa ao invés de mala, aquele papinho de homem, sempre exagerado. Pois bem, desci para meu primeiro café da manhã, Na verdade achei apenas uma mesa vazia. Logo depois veio um garoto e sentou-se junto comigo.

- Desculpe ir sentando assim, mas é que era a ultima mesa disponível, então resolvi sentar. – Disse ele rindo – Draco Malfoy.

- Sem problemas. – eu disse sorrindo de volta – Sou Virgínia Weasley, mais pode me chamar de Gina, é assim que meus amigos me chamam.

- E quem disse que quero ser seu amigo, Ruiva? – Draco disse debochado.

- Se não tinha certeza antes, depois desse seu terrível apelidinho fica claro, Sr. Malfoy – Fiz a cara mais séria que pude.

- Muito bem, esse seu sarcasmo te faz digna de falar com um Malfoy. – Ele passou a manteiga na torrada como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas algo naquele loiro me irritava. – Então me diz, Ruiva. O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Ah, _Loiro. _É uma história grande. Porém, tudo se resume em: minha mãe quis. – eu disse – E você Sr. Malfoy?

- Não que eu não goste do meu sobrenome, mas me chame de Draco. – ele deu um sorriso de meia boca muito tentador. – Digamos que uma mistura de curiosidade, e uma obrigação do meu pai.

Um silêncio constrangedor permaneceu na mesa, mas para Draco tudo permanecia perfeitamente normal. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém do mesmo jeito, uma mistura de poder, com elegância e ironia, e uma pitada de sarcasmo. Pelo visto, aquele menino ainda me traria muita coisa. Algo me dizia que ele era um dos meus, BALADEIRO DE PLANTÃO!

- Então Ruiva, nos veremos em breve. – Ele disse piscando.

- Até breve_ Loiro_.– Disse mandando um beijo.

Eu soube na hora que aquilo foi o começo de uma grande parceria. Porém, algo me dizia que era melhor ter cuidado, qualquer proximidade com ele, fazia qualquer uma suspirar. E vocês sabem, a tentação é grande. Mas melhor ainda é saber que um loiro daqueles ia participar das minhas férias!

**N/a:** Perdão pelo capítulo curto, mas logo logo as coisas vão ficando melhores, e os capítulos maiores! É só para vocês terem uma idéia de como será a fic. Espero que gostem! E Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review. Beijos!


	2. Maldito Loiro

**N/a: **Hey! Brigada pelos comentários, eu sei que tá meio estranha, mais logo tudo vai se ajeitando, Hum, esse capítulo está um pouco maior, espero que gostem e mandem review pra essa autora desastrada .

**Capítulo 2 - Maldito Loiro.**

- Vamos lá, quero ver todo mundo daqui a meia hora dentro do ônibus para ir pro aeroporto. – Gritou o guia.

Devo confessar que essa colônia me parecia muito estranha, na verdade, estranha demais. No meu cronograma, estava uma viagem de 3 horas de avião, chegaríamos a Salvador. Ouvi falar, que o carnaval de lá, é uma beleza! Porem, como é dezembro ainda não faço a mínima idéia do que haverá por lá.

Uns quarenta minutos depois, eu entrei no avião a procura de um lugar vazio. Mera decepção, o único lugar vago era do lado de um menino de olhos verdes. Não que ele fosse feio, longe disso, até bato na madeira! Mais não posso deixar de pensar como seria ficar três looongas horas do lado de um loirinho, que estava por aí.

O Verdinho (é o apelido que dei ao meu companheiro de viagem), era um tanto quanto quieto. Pra falar a verdade, ele não falava nada. Até cheguei a pensar que o coitadinho era autista, e que autista! Vamos combinar! Mais ta, deixa-me contar como foi;

- _Oi, parece que vai demorar um tempão até chegarmos, né? – Disse eu toda querida – Me chamo Virgínia._

_- Harry Potter. – ele disse tímido que só ele. _

_- Então Harry, posso te chamar assim? – Nem esperei a resposta, talvez eu soubesse que ela não viria mesmo. – Está animado com Salvador?_

_- Estou Nervoso. Detesto avião. – disse apertando os cintos o máximo que pode. _

Daí eu desisti, sabe? Parecia que eu estava falando sozinha. Já que Verdinho tinha uma certa tendência a ser autista (ta, eu sei que ele só estava nervoso), eu peguei meu ipod e fiquei ouvindo. A seleção de músicas havia sido feita pelo meu melhor amigo, Blaise. Louco e roqueiro que só ele, nossa, que saudade do Blaise.

A minha amizade com o Blaise tinha começado muito de repente. Uma garota sozinha, sem ter o que fazer, sentada em uma árvore no meio do intervalo. Daí vem um ser estranho de calça e jaqueta jeans segurando um violão e cantarolando, até que ele parou na minha frente e sentou do meu lado todo galanteador, e começou:

"_Você é a escada da minha subida,_

_Você é o amor da minha vida,_

_É o meu abrir de olhos no amanhecer,_

_Verdade que me leva a viver!_

_Você é a espera na janela,_

_A ave que vem de longe tão bela. _

_A esperança que arde em calor,_

_Você é tradução do que é o amor"_

_- Hahahaha, você é louco? – Eu perguntei, mais na verdade estava com meu ego saindo pela boca. _

_- Não, sou apaixonado. – Ele respondeu. – Pela música e por você._

_- Conta outra vai. – Eu comecei a rir descontroladamente. – Você nem sabe meu nome. _

_- Saberia se você me falasse. – Ele piscou. – Sou Blaise Zabinni._

_- Virgínia Weasley. – Sorri._

Podem apostar o que quiser, mais eu nunca se quer dei um beijo no Blaise, embora ele já tivesse tentado várias vezes. Eu sou daquelas que pensa que uma grande amizade não pode ser confundida com outros sentimentos se não estraga, sabe? E comigo e com o Blaise foi sempre assim. Não andávamos juntos no colégio, e descobrimos que éramos vizinhos, daí você já sabe, nossas mães juravam que tudo isso iria acabar em namoro, acho que no começo até eu achava, mais depois eu percebi que Blaise era apenas um amigo, e um amigo MUITO gostoso eu devo acrescentar.

Acabei cochilando enquanto lembrava dos meus amigos e nem vi a hora passar. Tive um sonho muito estranho, de que tinha bebido tanto que comecei a ver meus amigos em todas as pessoas. Mas foi terminado pelo Verdinho me cutucando;

- Virgínia? – Ele me olhou meio apreensivo. – Virgínia?!

- Hum, que foi?! – Eu respondi ainda de olhos fechados. – Não quero ir pra aula hoje mãe.

- Virgínia! – Ele berrou – Desculpa te acordar, mais a aeronave já pousou e já chegamos a Salvador.

- Que? Ah, brigada Harry. – Eu fui logo prendendo meus cachos ruivos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Er, sabe, me desculpe por ser tão frio antes. – Verdinho disse encabulado. – É que tenho um pavor muito grande de avião, e não consigo pensar em outra coisa a não ser que ele vai cair.

- Nem esquenta, ta tudo certo. – Eu sorri vitoriosa. "_O verdinho não é autista. Viva!._" – Bom, pode me chamar de Gina. Todos meus amigos me chamam assim.

- Claro. – Ele sorriu, e que sorriso! – Bom Gina, chegamos então. Quer ajuda com a sua bagagem?

- Se não fosse pedir muito, eu ficaria feliz. – "_Vai Gina, vai Gina_!" mente estúpida.

- Imagina! Aceite como um pedido de desculpas. – Ele piscou.

E eu claro, aceitei. Quem negaria qualquer coisa a esses olhos? Eu que não. Quem dera se eu tivesse tanta escolha assim pra dispensar esse garoto. Apesar de que se eu pudesse escolher tanto assim; meninas, apostem que o príncipe William seria meu. Mas como ainda não tenho toda essa moral, apesar de que não sou de jogar fora. Meus olhos castanhos conquistam qualquer um (menos o William, hunf...), brincadeira. Sou bem normal, eu acho. Com olhos castanhos e cabelo cacheados e claro, a cor não pode ser outra, a famosa marca registrada da minha família, Ruivo. No começo eu tinha uma certa rejeição, acha que não me destacaria por causa de toda minha família. Mas quando você conhece o 'mundo real' você percebe que são poucos merecedores dessa cor, sou uma garota de sorte.

O hotel de Salvador, era tipo, enorme! Enorme mesmo, sabe? Daqueles que tem até uma sala antes do quarto, parecia mais uma suite presidencial, sem exageros. Exageros eu deixo para os homens. No meu quarto.. digo, suíte presidencial, tinha um ar condicionado daqueles de split sabe? que é compridinho e que tem um controle remoto. Papai nunca nos deu um ar, não que precisasse, Londres sempre teve um clima muito estável. Nossa renda também não era das melhores, meu pai se matava para sustentar nós 7 e depois de tanto tempo teve sua bendita recompensa, foi nomeado Ministro da cultura. Só depois disso as coisas começaram a mudar, mais mesmo assim ele não comprava nada que fosse considerado muito luxo.

Mamãe até ficou bem feliz de que eu estava gostando do Brasil, mal sabe ela porque. Mas isso já é outra história, e outras histórias não cabem aqui. Tudo bem, tomei um banho depois, daqueles de banheira com espuma, juro que nunca tive tanto luxo na minha vida, depois coloquei um vestidinho de estampa bem bonita, afinal, era praia, e o calor que faz no Brasil, é quase insuportável. Enquanto secava minha franja com o secador, ouvi Verdinho batendo na porta. Fomos descendo falando nada com nada sabe? "Oh, o tempo aqui é bom, né?" Tipo aquelas conversas de vizinhas que se odeiam mas nunca demonstram. Não que nos odiávamos, longe disso, mas era a falta de assunto mesmo.

Quando sentamos na mesa e pedimos as bebidas, algo muito estranho aconteceu, deixa eu te contar porquê;

Enquanto eu comia minha feijoada, quer por acaso era especialidade da casa, Verdinho me contava uma história muito louca sobre seu colégio lá em Londres, falando de um certo menino metido que viva a atormentá-lo. Daí, ele para de falar do nada, e eu olho pro lado e vejo Draco. Claro que eu o chamo para sentar com a gente, mais então, ele vem senta do meu lado e me cumprimenta com um selinho.

- Mas que porr... - Ele tapou minha boca com seus lábios frios, denovo!

- Ah, querida, estava te procurando. - Ele disse piscando pra mim, e eu não entendia merda nenhuma. - Olá Potter, vejo que estava cuidando muito bem da minha namorada.

- Não sabia que ela era sua namorada, mais em todo caso, prefiro deixá-los a sós. - Disse Verdinho com uma cara muito estranha. - Tchau Gina.

Eu só entendi qual era a dele, depois que Verdinho saiu. Draco estava me fazendo passar por sua namorada, sabe-se lá porque. E eu realmente fiquei muito puta da cara! Estava quase garantindo minha noite, e aquele viado vem e estraga tudo! Tudo bem que aqueles lábios vermelhos e frios eram muito tentadores, mais mesmo assim!

- Qual é a sua Malfoy? - Eu perguntei incrédula.

- Acredite em mim, eu te salvei de um completo idiota e testa rachada. - ele disse bebendo da minha água com a maior cara de pau.

- Seu idiota! Ele é legal, e você saberia disso se o conhecesse. - Eu disse.

- Eu o conheço Virgínia. Por isso mesmo, deixei ele bem longe. - E sorriu, e ainda sorriu! Aquele traste!

- Ahhhhhhhhh, saquei tudo Malfoy - Sorri vitoriosa. - Você é o tal menino que ele me falava, que vivia enxendo o saco dele. Hahahahaha.

- Cale a boca Virgínia, e não me obrigue a beijá-la denovo, nunca mais! - Ele disse meio bravo.

- Como se eu pedisse por esse beijo não é, Draquinho? - Se isso era um jogo, eu estava prestes a ganhar!

- Um dia você vai me agradecer por ter tirado esse idiota do seu lado, confia em mim. - Disse ele deixando um bilhete do meu lado. - Até daqui a pouco, Ruiva.

Além dele ter feito aquela merda que fez, e tivesse espantado o Verdinho, ainda me deu aquele beijo forçado, que eu tenho o desgosto de admitir que gostei, me deixou um bilhete com a maior cara de pau, que dizia;

_Ruiva,_

_Me encontre no saguão do Hotel as 15:00hrs._

_Sem atrasos, e não esqueça seu traje de banho._

_ps: Pare de pensar no beijo, e vá se trocar._

_Draco Malfoy._

Não, eu mereço! Agora vou ter que aturar esse Loiro convencido a tarde inteira, ainda mais sem camiseta (tá, isso ta começando a se tornar interessante), ainda fala como se fosse uma ordem. Ah, mas esse Loirinho aguado vai se ver comigo, e se vai!

**N/a: **Bom, está um pouquinho maior, mais ainda assim pequeno, foi meio difícil pensar em algo, tinha brigado com meu namorado, mais espero que tenham gostado! e não esqueçam de deixar um autora feliz, com reviews.

**Biazinha Malfoy**: Muito obrigada pela review, me faz querer postar mais e mais, também adoro UA! Aí está o segundo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado! Beijos.

**dudiNhaziNha**: Ah, estou adorando a sua fic, muito obrigada por acompanhar a minha também, e claro pela review, pode deixar que continuarei lendo a sua! Beijos.


	3. Nada bem

**N/a: **Ah, gente finalmente saiu o capítulo! espero que gostem e que continuem mandando reviews viu?! Esse capítulo demorooou a sair, mais finalmente, e eu até gostei! Então mandem Reviews para essa autora que está em crise -.-'' Beijos! e espero que gostem!**  
**

**Capítulo 3 – Nada bem.**

Tudo bem, eu achava que estava tudo bem. Mas vocês não fazem idéia, como não estava tudo bem!

Bom, eu vou contar...

Fui para o meu quarto, logo após aquele café da manhã conturbado. Peguei minhas havaianas novinhas compradas assim que cheguei, pus meu biquíni e meu shorts branco por cima. stava esperando dar a hora de ir para a praia, quando a campainha tocou.

"Ótimo, já deve ser Draco." – pensei.

Mas vocês não acreditam, juro que nem eu esperava que fosse ele! Quando abri a porta, assim, sem mais nem menos, me dei de cara com Harry Potter (aham, o verdinho!)

- Oh, olá Harry. – disse meio sem graça.

- Bom, achei que você iria ficar sozinha por aí, e er...- Ele ficou como um pimentão de tão vermelho. – Queria saber se não quer dar uma volta, por aí, sabe? Na praia...

Ta certo de que eu estava esperando que fosse Draco, mais sendo ele ou não, quase não faz diferença. Não iria ficar esperando o até Malfoy vir me chamar, e se caso ele não viesse? Como diz minha amiga Lena, melhor um gato na mão do que dois andando.

- Hum, claro Harry, me dá só um minutinho.

Ele sentou na cadeira e esperou até eu colocar uma blusa e passar protetor solar no rosto, só deus sabe o quanto eu fico vermelha no sol. Fico parecendo aqueles camarões. Aham, igualzinho!

Assim que terminei de me arrumar, e prendi meu cabelo em uma piranha rapidinho, e saí com o Verdinho. Como o Hotel é beira mar, chegamos em um minuto na praia e começamos a caminhar em direção as rochas.

- Bom, acho que você sabe, que eu realmente não sou namorada do Draco, não é? – Perguntei pra caso ele tivesse alguma dúvida ainda.

Ele me respondeu afirmativamente.

- Eu só acho que ele deve ter alguns problemas mentais para dizer aquilo. – Sorri, tentando deixar o clima mais tranqüilo.

- É, concordo com você. – Ele riu, meu deus, ele riu! – Ele é bem implicante quando quer.

- Dá pra perceber. – Concordei – Pode me dizer o porquê dessa rixa?

Um silêncio nos afogou. Achei que não era um assunto legal a ser tocado, mas quando tinha percebido, as palavras foram saindo, e já era. Acabei falando. Tava na cara que ele não estava nenhum pouco confortável com o assunto, brincava com os dedos, passa a mão no cabelo, estava quase desistindo da pergunta quando ele voltou a falar.

- Na verdade foi uma briga por falta de diálogo, sabe? – Ele começou, lutava contra as palavras. – Draco e eu éramos amigos de infância, nossa família sempre foi muito unida, e quase nascemos juntos. Nós éramos inseparáveis, fazíamos de tudo juntos, era sempre eu e ele. Mas um dia, nós conhecemos uma menina, e eu acabei ficando com ela, que por acaso Draco a amava. E nunca havia me contado. Quando contei pra ele, a primeira coisa que ele fez, foi cuspir na minha cara, e me chamar de traidor. Depois daquele dia, nunca mais voltamos a nos falar, só trocamos cumprimentos na frente da nossa família.

- Não fazia idéia de que tinha sido algo parecido. – Eu disse encabulada. – Eu sinto muito, mas na verdade ele foi muito egoísta com você, Harry. Você não sabia de nada!

- Tudo bem, isso aconteceu faz tempo. – Ele sorriu sem graça. – Aceita uma água de côco?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e sentei-me na areia enquanto o observava comprar nossa água. Verdinho tinha um aspecto delicado e sensível, como se tudo pudesse quebrar, mas não deixava de transparecer másculo. Oh, Deus sabe o quanto!

Logo ele sentou-se ao meu lado, me entregou o côco, no qual agradeci com um sorriso, e fez uma cara pensante.

- É incrível como o Brasil é tão diferente de Londres.

- Aham. – Eu concordei e continuei calada olhando para o mar.

- Sabe, as vezes eu penso que por mas que eu ame meu país, passaria o resto da vida aqui.

E continuamos assim, em silêncio, apreciando a vista, e nossos côcos gelados. Um mais perdido que o outro em pensamentos. Até que vimos a hora, e decidimos que deveríamos voltar para o Almoço.

- Bom, obrigado por ter aceitado meu convite, lindinha. – Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo bem na trave, sabe? Aquele que não é nem na boca, nem na bochecha.

E eu, não consegui falar nada, apenas lhe mandei o meu melhor sorriso.

- É Ruiva, estou vendo que não perde tempo mesmo. – Falou uma voz que já sabia com certeza de quem era.

- Malfoy ...

- Ruiva ... – Disse me imitando.

- Você é bem irritante quando quer, sabia? – Sorri irônicamente.

- É isso que me faz tão irresistível, Pequena. – e me deu uma piscadela e foi se servir.

O salão estava lotado, foi difícil achar um lugar decente para almoçar. Avistei duas meninas e pedi licença para sentar-me com elas. Conversamos um pouco e descobri que se chamavam Fernanda e Íris, elas eram brasileiras mesmo, moravam em São Paulo, mas todos os anos vinham a Salvador para passar suas férias.

- Gina, você TEM que sair com a gente hoje – Íris disse gesticulando exageradamente – É sério, se você for, vai ser muito legal!

- Também acho. Sem contar que quem sabe falar português aqui, somos nós querida! – Fernanda disse sorrindo.

- Ta boooooom! Eu vou. – Disse por vencida. – Mas meninas, fiquem sabendo que Virgínia Weasley chega junto!

- Uhhhh! – As duas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Ficamos rindo e conversando até o fim do almoço e combinamos de nos encontrar no saguão do hotel as oito da noite. Até lá resolvi que iria dormir um pouco, a noite de hoje prometia!

O despertador tocou as sete, me assustando. Fui logo levantado e tomando banho para começar a me arrumar para a noitada. Vesti uma mini-saia jeans, uma bata branca com as costas abertas e coloquei uma rasteirinha prata. A maquiagem essencial, lápis nos olhos, rímel, blush vermelho e gloss incolor. No Brasil o clima muito quente não deixa que a maquiagem fique muito tempo, e a não ser que queria ficar parecendo um sorvete derretido, se usa muita maquiagem (Fer e Íris que me avisaram sobre isso). Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e coloquei meus brincos de argola e fui encontrar as duas no saguão.

Como combinado saímos as oito, e seguimos para danceteria. Fernanda era loira de cabelos até a cintura, e lisos. Olhos azuis e corpo invejável. Ela usava apenas um top vermelho que dava muito contraste com a sua pele branca e uma super-mini-saia (parecia mais um cinto, na verdade). Já Íris, era morena da pele dourada de sol, corpo igualmente escultural, olhos verdes que chegavam a doer se olhasse muito tempo. Ela era muito mais comportada que Fer, usava um short branco e uma blusinha azul claro decotada.

Fomos andando pela rua até chegarmos em um lugar com vários coqueiros na frente, dando um ar de lual. Tinha um clima agradável, e muita gente bonita. Todos dançavam estranhamente no que depois descobri ser funk.

Fomos ao bar, onde Fernanda já pediu intimamente para o garçom uma rodada de tequila, e depois mais duas de capeta. Bebida vai, bebida vem. Já estava animada até demais quando resolvi me embalar na música e dançar também.

Rebolava seguindo o som, e as batidas. Eu e a Fer fomos até o chão. Vários homens ficavam nos seguindo e Fer ia apenas falando que eu não falava português, e que ela não queria ficar de tradutora. Mais logo chegou alguém colocando a mão na minha cintura e me puxando para dançar junto. Aquele cheiro impregnava no meu nariz, e eu comecei a ter certeza que já o conhecia.

- Me deu o bolo então né, Ruiva? – Disse com uma voz rouca.

- Ahm, acabei pegando no sono, desculpa. – Respondi encabulada, realmente eu tinha esquecido do meu encontro com Draco. Meu dia tinha acabado sendo tão conturbado com o Harry e as meninas me pentelhando para sairmos que acabei esquecendo! - Desculpa mesmo!

- Tudo bem - Ele disse normalmente, como se nem estivesse decepcionado. - Ainda temos agora, não é?

E eu apenas disse que sim com a cabeça. Ele estava lindo, sabe? De cair o queixo. Trajava uma regata preta com detalhes em verde e uma calça jeans que marcava tudo de bom que Deus havia lhe dado.

- Quer um gole de cerveja, pequena? – Ele perguntava no meu ouvido devido a música.

- Não bebo cerveja, Draco. – Respondi.

- Se não beber, vai dar muito contraste, sabe? Minha boca na sua. – Ele disse com um sorriso safado.

Não consegui responder aquilo, não mesmo! O que eu iria falar? "Tudo bem, me dá um gole?" Sem condições da dar um fora nele! E também, ah, tinha o Harry! Ele é tão gentil comigo.

Continuamos dançando, e ele insistia.

- Tem certeza que não quer mesmo um gole?

- Tenho, não gosto de cerveja. – Respondi mais uma vez.

- Então já que não quer beber, me dá um beijo.

E ta, eu não resisti, tive que beijá-lo. E meu deus, quem resistiria a um Deus desse? Após ele falar isso, veio respirando forte embalamos no ritmo da música, que agora era calma, porém dançante.

"_A primeira vez que eu te vi_

_Pensei até que fosse uma miragem_

_Me aproximei tentei falar, faltou coragem_

_A primeira vez que eu te vi, gamei, apaixonei senti_

_que era, amor de verdade"_

Ele chegava perto da minha boca e esperava eu dar o último movimento, eu não agüentando mais dei o que nós tanto queríamos. Fui um milímetro para frente fazendo nossas bocas se roçarem levemente.

"_Me apaixonei_

_Quando vi os teus lindos olhos brilhando em outra_

_direção olhando, e eu não existia pra você_

_Me apavorei,_

_Quando vi o seu sorriso lindo se abrindo, despedindo e_

_indo, chorei sem querer"_

Ele passou a língua nos meus lábios pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Entreabri minha boca e deixei que ele viesse, o beijo começou calmo, minhas mãos procuravam sua nuca, e ele passava a mão calmamente nas minhas costas nuas.

"_A primeira vez que eu te vi_

_No peito o coração bateu a mil, e explodiu_

_Ao me aproximar senti no corpo um arrepio_

_A primeira vez que eu te vi, apaixonei, sonhei, tentei_

_falar, a voz não saiu."_

Parecia que nossos corpos encaixavam exatamente, ele aprofundava cada vez mas, como se precisasse disso para viver, e eu fui correspondendo, e cada vez mais apertando suas costas, e o arranhando, já estávamos em total transe, e eu não estava mais agüentado parar em pé. E fiz a proposta, maldita proposta.

- Vamos para o hotel. – Pedi.

No faço a menor idéia de como chegamos, e o que aconteceu após isso. A única coisa que lembro, foi dessa maldita proposta que fiz, e que acordei ao lado dele, somente de calcinha e sutiã e me tranquei aqui no banheiro dele. E por isso eu digo, NÃO ESTÁ TUDO BEM, MESMO.

**N/a: **Gente, estava viajando, e me deu um bloqueio que só deus sabe como eu saí viu?! Mais aí está o capítulo novo, espero que tenham gostado meeesmo. Detalhe, essa cantada da cerveja, é pura verdade, aconteceu comigo. HAHAHA D

**Biazinha Malfoy** : Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo viu?! Demorou mais finalmente saiu, e o que o Draco quer com a Gina? Ah, quem sabe nesse capítulo você já tenha descoberto né? Beiijos, e obrigada por ler, espero que continue. :)

**Dudinhazinha: **haha, tinha achado meio sem nexo esse beijo dos dois no começo, mais espero que tenha pegado todo o sentido nesse cap! Obrigada por comentar viu?! Sua fic ta LINDA . beeijos!


	4. Conturbado até demais

**N/a: **Ah, o outro capítulo! Espero que leiam, e deixem uma review pra mim :D

**Capítulo 4 – Conturbado até demais.**

Concordo que talvez eu tenha sido um pouco imatura deixando ele sozinho lá na cama enquanto eu corria que nem uma louca e me trancava no banheiro. Mas quer saber? Não estou nem aí. Tenho agora um dilema maior do que pensar sobre o Malfoy. Talvez perder a virgindade com um desconhecido seja totalmente normal. Sabe, vai lá, transa e cada um vai pra sua casa e nunca mais se vê. Não que eu seja aquelas meninas que sonham que tudo tem que ser perfeito, com velas e pétalas de rosas espalhadas pelo chão. Mas também não quero que seja assim. Com um desconhecido, e bêbada. Mas se eu ficar trancada aqui não vou ter como descobrir o que realmente aconteceu.

Saí devagar do banheiro, com medo de fazer algum movimento muito brusco e acordar o Malfoy. Mas para minha surpresa ele já havia deixado o quarto! Muito bom, e agora, como eu ia saber se eu tinha feito ou não? E foi ai que eu lembrei que muitas mulheres sangram quando perdem sua virgindade.

Corri até a cama, e revirei os lençóis sem achar nenhum vestígio de sangue. Mas achei um bilhetinho do Malfoy pra mim.

"_Virgínia,_

Fui tomar café da manhã,  
suas roupas estão na escrivaninha.  


_Draco Malfoy_"

Um bilhete muito impessoal para quem acabou de estragar com a minha virgindade! E como, mais ele tinha sido muito legal em dobrar toda minha roupa enquanto eu estava dando minhas crises no seu banheiro. Isso eu tenho que admitir. Mas também, porque ele teria que se importar, com certeza ele não era virgem, e de quantas menininhas inocentes ele já tirou a virgindade. Pelo amor de Deus, coitadinha delas, se ao menos elas tivessem recebido a roupa dobradinha aí era outra coisa. Mais tudo bem, assim que chegasse em Londres eu ia fazer o meu exame ginecológico e descobrir se realmente eu não era mais virgem. Oh, dúvida cruel.

Sem enrolar mais pus minha roupa e desci para meu quarto tomar um banho antes do café, no caminho do salão, vi Fer e Íris voltando para seus quartos.

- Feeeeeer, Íriiiiiiiiiiis! – Berrei enquanto corria ao encontro delas. – Esperem!

As duas se entreolharam e me viram correndo.

- Ah, Gina! – Fer disse sorrindo – Mandou ver ontem hein? Quem era aquele Deus?

- Nem me fale Fer, to com uma dúvida cruel. – Eu confessei – Ontem enquanto a gente tava se pegado, digo dançando. Eu fiz uma proposta pra ele, e não sei exatamente que fim deu.

- Amiga, que proposta foi essa? Eu vi você e ele saindo da balada juntos, assim desesperados. – Íris disse rindo.

- Na verdade, eu só lembro de falar para ele para irmos pro Hotel, mais hoje quando eu acordei, eu estava de calcinha e sutiã e deitada no quarto dele.

- Hahaha. Assim que eu gosto amiga! – falou Fer. – Pegou de jeeeito.

- Fer, EU SOU VIRGEM. – Disse séria. – Ou, era né.

- Caraca, eu não acredito nisso! – Íris disse pálida.

- Poisé, mas sabe, eu ainda não na certeza se aconteceu ou não. Vai que ele realmente só tenha sido legal, e me deixou dormir lá?!

- Você não vai saber se não perguntar, Gina. – Fer concluiu.

- Aham, imagina que beleza. – Fiz uma cara de séria – Oi, Malfoy. Então eu queria saber exatamente, a gente fez sexo ou não?

As duas desataram a rir da minha cara. E eu realmente não entendia nada, era pra elas me ajudarem, ou rirem?!

- Leia as entrelinhas Gina! – Fer disse. – Sabe, os gestos dele, nisso você pode saber.

- E como meninas? – Eu disse desistindo já.

- Simples. – Íris tomou fôlego – Veja como ele te cumprimenta, se for com um beijo daqueles de faltar ar, ou se for com um selinho. Se ele ficar olhando insistentemente para você enquanto você toma suco, pelo canudo, ou se ele simplesmente fica piscando para você.

- Ta, deixa eu ver se entendi. – Disse repetindo. – Beijo de faltar ar Sexo, Selinho Sem sexo. Me olhar enquanto tomo suco Sem sexo, e Piscando Sexo. Certo?

- Certíssimo amiga! Agora vai antes que ele acabe o café da manhã. – Fer me disse enquanto Íris me desejava boa sorte.

Tudo bem, as regras eram simples e claras. Eu só tinha que achar o Malfoy, e prestar atenção nos sinais que ele me passavam. Não era tão difícil assim, era? Só tinha que achar ele, agora. Entrei no salão, me servi de um pedaço de melão, e observei. Fui achar ele do outro lado do salão, com mais duas meninas, conversando alegremente. Não que eu tivesse algum compromisso com ele, mais só de pensar que eu poderia ter em entregado, para ele e ele lá conversando todo feliz com mais duas meninas, foi de me deixar complemente de mau humor, e daí que eu dei minha flor da virgindade pra ele? Eu tinha que perder algum dia, e se foi ele, pelo menos ele é bonito. E me sentei longe mais ao mesmo tempo perto sabe?

Fiquei prestando atenção no meu melão quase chorando de raiva e de tristeza, por ter sido tão idiota, tão besta. Quando alguém colocou as mãos no meu ombro.

- Que saco, Malfoy, dá pra me deixar sozinha?! – Disse olhando para o melão, ainda.

- Opa, desculpa, você tava esperando o Malfoy? – Olhei para cima e vi Verdinho, olhando sorridente para mim.

- Oh, na verdade não estava afim de olhar pra fuça dele, mais ainda bem que é você. – Consegui sorrir tão forçadamente que mataria uma criança de susto.

- Bom, se eu estiver atrapalhando você em alguma coisa é so me falar viu? – Disse enquanto puxava a cadeira e sentava ao meu lado. – Sinto que você está meio abalada.

Aham, estou mesmo, acabei de descobrir que perdi minha virgindade com um traste, legal né?

- Impressão sua, Harry. – Mas uma vez aquele sorriso assustador. – E aí, o que fez ontem a noite?

- Só sai com alguns amigos, fomos para um barzinho jogar bilhar. – Ele disse simpático, na verdade acho que esse era o defeito dele, simpático demais. – E você ?

- Fui com umas amigas para uma baladinha aqui perto. – Disse.

- Me parece que hoje os monitores vão nos levar para um parque aquático pelas redondezas, você vai né Gina? – Ele disse encantador, como sempre. Acho que Verdinho tem tantas qualidades que todas elas acabam se tornando defeito, coitado.

- Vou sim, nos vemos por lá então? – Disse me levantando.

- Claro, até lá.

Duvido que se todo esse incidente tivesse acontecido comigo e com o Verdinho, ele não estaria agindo assim, duvido também que ele por um acaso venha a abusar de uma menina bêbada, por mais que ela queria. São aquelas coisas que você pensa que o mundo é injusto e que você sempre deveria ter ouvindo seus pais. Pais sempre têm razão. Deve ser algum tipo de maldição, para os filhos, claro. Nunca acreditem nos que outros dizem, a não ser que seus pais digam, é serio!

Resolvi voltar para meu quarto dando uma olhadinha básica para meu lado direito, só para ter uma idéia se Draco ainda estava lá, e não estava. O filha da puta não veio nem me cumprimentar, e ai que ódio! Saí correndo de raiva quando senti uma mão me puxar pelo corredor.

- Pra onde vai com tanta pressa, pequena? – Sim, você sabe quem é, assim como eu sei! O infeliz, o próprio, o dono do sorriso mais irritante.

- Pra bem longe de você, Malfoy. – Disse rosnando.

- Nossa, pra que toda essa raiva? – Falou cinicamente. – Não gostou da noite que teve, minha pequena?

- Você me dá nojo, sabia? – Na verdade eu estava querendo me matar por dentro.

- Não foi o que me disse ontem, enquanto estava me agarrando. – Disse ele por vencido.

- Só bêbada mesmo para alguém querer ficar com você. – e saí deixando ele para trás.

Corri para meu quarto, na verdade correr de alguém já está se tornando um hábito meu. Estava morrendo de raiva, as lágrimas queriam sair, mais eu não ia deixar, jamais ia chorar por homem, ainda mais se fosse por algum asqueroso igual a ele. A porta do meu quarto estava aberta, quando entrei me dei de cara com Fer, sentada na minha cama.

- E então, pode me contar tudo, com todos os detalhes. – Ela disse sorindo.

- Não poderia ter sido pior, Fer. – Confessei, lutando contra as lágrimas, equanto contava tudo desde o Harry até Draco agora no corredor. Ela me abraçava enquanto eu contava.

- Olha amiga, não ligue pra eles, vou te contar o que aconteceu comigo, quando perdi minha virgindade. – ela disse enquanto eu deitava no seu colo. – Eu tinha só 13 anos, era muito novinha, mais amava um Cara, o nome dele era Fabiano. Eu era muito apaixonada por ele, fazia tudo que ele me pedisse, sabe? Até que um dia ele veio e me beijou, falando que eu era o amor da vida dele, ele tinha 18 anos, e eu acreditei em tudo e acabei me entregando para ele. Mas, no outro dia, ele falou no colégio inteiro que tinha me comido e me usado apenas.

- Nossa, eu não acredito que tenta tanta gente má assim nesse mundo. – Disse abalada com a história dela. – Por mais que a gente more cada uma de um lado do mundo fer, nunca se esqueça que sempre vai poder contar comigo viu?

- Claro, digo o mesmo pra você, Vi. – Sorriu – Mas o que eu queria te dizer, é que sempre vão existir aqueles que te coloquem pra baixo, e que irão falar que você não vale nada. Mas pode ter certeza que os que te amam, sabem do seu valor, e que você é muito especial.

- Uhum, mais o que eu fiquei intrigada agora, é... – Eu disse rindo. – Como você entrou aqui?

- Deixar a chave embaixo do tapete é típico de você, Virgínia. – E caiu na risada comigo. – Bom, eu vou me trocar que temos um parque aquático parar irmos.

Assim que Fer saiu do meu quarto tratei de pensar primeiro em algum lugar menos óbvio para guardar a chave do quarto. Decidi que deixaria na caixa de incêndio, onde tinha a mangueira e tudo mais. Porém, tinha algumas coisas que eu precisava me arrumar, afinal, tudo que eu mais precisava agora, era me divertir e parar de pensar nas asneiras que Malfoy havia me dito. Duvido também, que tanta gente tinha perdido sua virgindade com pétalas ao chão e velas espalhadas pelo quarto, e uma taça cheia de morangos com chantilly do lado. Mas tudo bem, só porque a primeira não ocorreu como todo mundo desejava, não quer dizer que as próximas também serão ruins. Saindo como um passe de mágica dos meus pensamentos, peguei minha bolsa colocando tudo que achava que teria alguma necessidade lá no parque: protetor solar, protetor labial, escova de cabelo, creme sem enxágüe e o principal, lápis de olho. Nenhuma menina jamais deveria sair de casa sem passar ou levar um lápis de olho. É o que te faz ficar toda linda, mais corajosa! É tudo sobre o lápis, tudo mesmo. É ele quem faz os homens te olharem e dizer "Uau, que gata!" juro. O lápis tem aquele lance de te deixar diferente sem o homem saber qual é esse segredo. É tudo o poder do lápis de olho. Mas tudo bem, eu não esqueci meu biquíni, nem minha toalha.

Agora que nada me impedia de guardar minhas chaves, fui logo caminhando em direção a mangueira de incêndio. Acho que ninguém sabe porque eu realmente teimo em não deixar as chaves na portaria. Mas é simplesmente porque qualquer um pode chegar e dizer, "Sou do quarto xxx e vim pegar minha chave." Se tem alguma coisa que aprendi com meu pai, foi nunca confiar em porteiros, eles nunca lembrarão do seu rosto, a não ser que você seja aquela gostosa fenomenal, o que não é e nem nunca vai ser o meu caso. Então, prefiro ficar com os locais tão óbvios que nunca ninguém iria achar possível. Então guardei no meio da mangueira a minha querida chave, e sabia que lá ela estaria segura dos maldosos e esquecidos porteiros.

Olhei para o meu relógio e vi que realmente estava atrasada, e daqui cinco minutos o ônibus da colônia sairia! Na verdade sempre achei que colônias fossem chatas e com programas de criança de sete anos. Mas tenho que concordar que essa colônia era no mínimo, diferente. Era muito mais uma "divirta-se-e-não-se-importe-com-os-monitores" do que uma verdadeira colônia, talvez seja isso o que realmente me agradou.

Entrando no ônibus, percebi que era a última pessoa a embarcar, e todos me olhavam com aquela cara de ia-demorar-muito-ainda? Então logo tratei de procurar o meu lugar, que era ao lado de um moreno.

- Este lugar está vazio? – Perguntei gentilmente apontando o assento.

- Está sim, pode sentar. – Ele disse sorrindo – Sou Oliver Wood.

- Virgínia Weasley – respondi sentando ao lado dele e apertando a mão que ele tinha estendido.

Pela breve checagem que eu pude fazer do garoto, ele tinha um corpo atlético, daqueles que seria perfeito para passar o resto do dia observando. Seus olhos eram azuis, mais não um azul claro, era um azul escuro, totalmente hipnotizador. Seu cabelo era curtinho e castanho claro. Um menino no mínimo exótico, para não dizer mais.

Oliver falou pouca coisa depois e mergulhou em seu Ipod, então resolvi que só iria olhar a paisagem e esperar chegar no parque. E foi exatamente o que fiz, a viagem demorou em cerca de meia hora apenas, então logo eu estava com meus pés firmes no chão. Do estacionamento já dava para ver todo o parque, ou ao menos alguns tobogãs gigantescos. Esperei até as meninas saírem do ônibus e fomos até o bar comprar algumas coisinhas para tornar nossa estadia no parque um pouquinho mais alegre e interessante do que seria. Mas antes disso, Oliver passou me dando tchau, que por acaso não passou despercebido pelas meninas.

- E você nem me apresenta, né? – Íris disse emburrada, mas na verdade eu sabia que era pura manha. E que atrás dessa manha toda havia um sorriso malicioso.

- Poxa, Vi, você quer ficar com todos? - Fer choramingou. – Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy e agora esse gostoso dos olhos azuis?!

Realmente eu não sei porque quando Fer disse "gostoso dos olhos azuis" tudo que me veio na cabeça foi Malfoy, ta, eu tenho certeza o porquê. Mas simplesmente eu não conseguia tirar esse traste da minha cabeça. Tratei logo de tirar esses pensamentos imbecis da minha cabeça.

- Parem com isso garotas! – Disso rindo da cara de pedinte das duas – Homens aqui é o que não faltam, e vocês duas, mais do que ninguém, sabem disso. Sem contar que se eu fosse homem, vocês já eram! TOTALMENTE.

As duas riram e foram logo me arrastando para o bar, aquelas alcoólatras, que ficava do lado da piscina térmica. Nunca gostei de água gelada, então aquilo seria o sinônimo de paraíso para mim. Paraíso ainda mais porque Oliver estava nela. Isso já é muita perdição para o meu pobre coração! Olhei de novo para o bar e vi que aquelas duas já estavam bebendo. Eu preferi apenas ficar com o suco de abacaxi, e depois partiria pra algo mais forte.

- Gente, eu vou lá no guarda-volumes deixar minha bolsa. – Disse recolhendo algumas coisas – Querem que eu guarde algo pra vocês?

- Ah, Vi! Se não fosse abusar, guarda só meu celular, estou com medo de molhá-lo. – Fer disse procurando o celular no meio da bolsa.

- Tudo bem Fer, vou deixa-lo com as minhas coisas. – Peguei o celular dela e coloquei junto na minha bolsa – E vocês, me esperem aqui!

Fui seguindo até o guarda-volumes, era um parque enorme. Se você nunca chegou a visitar o Brasil, então eu não sei que loucura deu em você. O clima, o aroma, as comidas, e principalmente os homens! Oh, isso sim que é país. Não que eu deteste Londres, pelo contrário eu adoro minha cidade, aquele clima cinzento, e o inverno rigoroso, mas as vezes você tem que fazer outras coisas a não ser ficar por lá. Consegui aprender o básico do básico de português, as meninas me ensinaram algumas coisas, que elas chamaram de "guia prático para estrangeiros". Não é uma língua difícil, mas a fonética do inglês para o português me dificultou em alguns aspectos, não adianta né, gringo é sempre gringo. Por mais que quase todos do meu hotel sejam de Londres, eu realmente não me importo, porque Londres também tem seus pecados. E por falar em pecados Londrinenses tem um vindo em minha direção.

- Olá Harry. – Cumprimentei cordialmente.

- Oi princesa. – Ele disso isso realmente? Peraí, princesa?! Acho que ele não está passando bem. – Vai aonde sozinha?

- Guardar umas coisas. – Sorri tímida.

- Melhor eu ir com você, afinal, alguém pode querer abusar da minha princesa.

Tudo bem, a primeira vez eu deixei passar em branco, mas duas vezes essa insistência? Aí já é demais. Princesa pra cá, princesa pra lá. Ele realmente não sabe do que está falando, estou começando achar que ele está bêbado. Nada contra sabe, eu também já falei muitas merdas enquanto estava bêbada. O pior de tudo é fazer as merdas, assim como a que fiz a noite passada, mas como eu disse, é passado. Ele veio andando do meu lado, quando me veio aquela sensação de que alguma coisa errada está para acontecer. Pedi a mulher do guarda volumes uma chave, e ela me entregou a mais distante, o armário do último corredor, talvez ela tenha pensando que eu queria porque estava acompanhada, tipo pra ninguém atrapalhar, esses brasileiros são muito desconfiados, e realmente só pensam besteira, deu pra notar pelo sorrisinho de canto que ela me deu quando peguei a chave da mão dela e fui seguindo até pelo corredor. Finalmente cheguei ao armário, e fui colocando tudo dentro, e quando estava trancando o cadeado, Harry veio e me empurrou contra a parede com uma força descomunal.

- Porra Harry. – Bravejei – Você é retardado ou o que? Isso me machucou.

- Minha menininha, enfim sós. – Ele riu tonto, como se não tivesse escutado o que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

- Você está me deixando assustada. – Disse sinceramente. Ele me olhava com aquela cara de te-quero-aqui-e-agora.

Tarde demais pra qualquer palavra minha, ele veio colando o corpo dele com o meu, enquanto eu tentava empurra-lo. Claro, que minha tentativa foi quase nula, ele era forte, merda!

- Harry, sai! – Pedi com calma. – Por favor, você ta me machucando.

- Princesa, você não sabe o que faz comigo. – Ele disse de uma forma nojenta enquanto foi roçando aquela coisa que ele chama de pênis em mim. Tive vontade de vomitar e manda-lo a merda. Ele esfregava aquela coisa na minha coxa enquanto eu tentava sem sucesso empurra-lo.

- Sai de cima de mim – Eu pedi denovo – Eu não estou gostando dessa brincadeira.

- Não é brincadeira princesa, é tesão! – E ele continuava a sorrir porcamente pra mim, enquanto eu pensava em como sairia daquela situação nojenta, no mínimo.

- Sai daqui, AGORA. – Gritei com raiva, mais por dentro eu estava morrendo de medo, quem em sã consciência iria me atacar no guarda-volumes? Ninguém, claro. E isso explicava toda aquela situação, ele tinha bebido demais, dava pra sentir no odor de cachaça que ele exalava.

- Calma princesa, estamos apenas começando. – Ele levou a boca no meu pescoço enquanto eu me contorcia e tentava tira-lo de cima de mim desesperadamente. Eu sabia o que ele iria fazer, mas não queria acreditar. Esse com certeza não é o Verdinho que eu conheci, decidi apelar pra melhor parte dele. – Mas se quiser eu vou mais rápido.

- Harry, esse não é você. – Disse com lágrimas nos olhos, era minha ultima chance. – Você é delicado e sensível, e nunca faria nada que eu não quisesse.

Tudo que eu tentei dizer não adiantou, ele veio com aquela mão nojenta e foi subindo por baixo da minha blusa, e eu esperneava, gritava, mas não vinha ninguém. Justo quando eu mais preciso, nunca aparece ninguém! Ele continuou subindo até que tocou meu seio.

- Seu porco imundo! – Eu disse tirando força pra dar um tapa na cara dele.

- Se eu fosse você, princesa, eu não teria feito isso. – Ele disse rosnando enquanto apertava meus braços com uma força descomunal, estava doendo demais, e agora as minhas lágrimas começavam a cair sem nenhum esforço, e eu não lutava pelo contrário também. – Agora você vai ver, sua vadia!

Ele me empurrou para o chão, e bati minha cabeça muito forte no piso, me causando uma dor enorme, na qual parecia que tinha me cegado. Eu não conseguia levantar, minha cabeça estava rodando, e eu tentava não tirar meu pensamento no que estava acontecendo, eu não iria desmaiar e deixar o caminho dele livre, aquilo era nauseante, toda aquela situação. Ele começou a abrir meu shorts, eu soube pois ouvi o barulho do botão se abrindo, meus membros já não me obedeciam, eu tentava me mover, mais minha cabeça dizia que eu não deveria e ela também não me deixava lutar, doía demais.  
- É agora minha princesa, você vai ser minha. – Ele disse enquanto passava as mãos livremente pelo meu corpo, um arrepio percorria minha espinha, eu sentia que tudo aquilo ia acabar muito mal, e se não bastasse tudo que eu já tinha passado, eu ainda sentia aquele porco me tocar. – Vou te comer e ainda contar pra todo mundo o quão boa você é.

Eu não conseguia olhar tudo que ele estava fazendo, e sentia muito mais medo por isso, tentei abrir meus olhos, e uma dor mais ainda invadiu minha cabeça e parecia que a qualquer hora eu iria morrer, senti algo morno nas minhas costas, uma sensação de calmaria. "Não, eu não vou desistir. Seja forte Virgínia"

- SOCORRO! – Gritei com as ultimas forças que tinha.

- Se prepara meu amor. – pude sentir a maldade na voz dele. – Se o seu querido Draquinho de merda não fez, eu faço!

Tudo que eu consegui ouvir depois dessa frase asquerosa foi um estalo, e todo aquele peso saindo de cima de mim. Eu não tinha como abrir meus olhos, e esperava realmente que algum milagre tenha me salvado. Quem sabe eu iria acordar na cama do hotel, e tudo isso não teria passado de um pesadelo? Senti uma mão acariciando minha cabeça e levantando-a, e gelei denovo, e se o milagre realmente não me salvou? E agora seria pra valer? Uma voz bem fraca tentava falar comigo, mas eu não conseguia ouvir direito. Meu corpo não me respondia mais, nem meus sinais.

- Pequena! – Ele dizia, mais eu não conseguia dizer que eu o ouvia muito baixo, não consiguia dizer pra ele me tirar daqui, eu sabia quem era, era ele, o Draco! – Acorda pequena, abre os olhos!

Eu tentei com todas minhas forças abrir os olhos pelo menos, ou falar alguma coisa, mas a única coisa que saiu foi um gemido de dor.

- Não, não fala nada. – Ele disse me levantando do chão. – Meu deus, você está sangrando.

Foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi, "você está sangrando". E não preciso dizer que aquilo me apavorou, e comecei a perceber que todos meus pensamentos estavam ficando negros, e eu não conseguia pensar mais em nada, e desmaiei.

**N/a: **Finalmente eu consegui acabar esse capítulo. Eu sei que ta tudo meio confuso, mas juro que no próximo capítulo tudo vai ficar mais claro e vocês vão entender porque a vítima escolhida foi Gina. P Várias idéias me vieram pra esse capítulo, mas parecia que todas não tinha como dar uma boa continuidade, eu sei que tudo foi meio asqueroso, mais juro que isso tudo tem um porquê. :D Teve pouco Draco nesse capítulo. :( mais no próximo juro que ele vai aparecer mais. Então, espero que tenham gostado \o Beijos!

**N/a²:** Desculpem mesmo a demora, é que estou tendo aula de manha, a tarde a noite, num total de 60 aulas semanais, até no sábado eu estou tendo aula! Ninguém merece mesmo. Mais prometo que o outro vai sair mais rápido.

**Dudinhazinha: **Então, que bom que você acha a Gina meio louca, porque é exatamente o que ela é, meio sem noção mesmo. Hahaha faz o que dá na telha. E bem, eu me esforcei mesmo pro Draco sair aquele clássico que realmente é. E aaaaaah, eu amo sua fic, já falei isso? Na verdade eu amo todas as suas fics. ;D Então, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. E eu continuo dizendo, EU NÃO SOU MALVADA. Beijos:D  
**  
Biazinha Malfoy: **HAHAH, eu concordo totalmente com você, na verdade eu sempre achei o Harry muito sem sal e chato, sem nenhuma novidade viu, sempre sabendo que ele é gostoso, mais sem comparações, Draco é o Draco, e nada muda isso né? Hahaha. E bom, a Gina ficou meio abalada assim porque ela era virgem, tadinha, nem lembra da primeira vez, é triste! Hahaha. Beijos:


	5. Existe problema, existe solução

**N/a: **Acho que esse capítulo saiu mais rápido do que eu esperava, as reviews me emocionaram gente. Hahaha :D de verdade. Adorei. Mais dá, respondo elas no final, agora vamos ao que importa!

**Capítulo 5 – Se existe problema, existe solução!**

Acordei com uma baita dor de cabeça e com várias pessoas com seus olhos fixos em mim. Esse negócio de dormir sendo observada não é minha praia, sem contar que não é nada legal, principalmente pra mim, que bom.. é... eu ronco. Ta, e daí? Muitas pessoas roncam também, tipo meu pai, e os meus irmãos. É de família, o que eu posso fazer? Na verdade quando eu durmo, eu tenho a sutileza de um elefante. Não que eu seja gorda, mais é que ninguém deve se atrever a me acordar, se não leva patada, e eu acordo nem sabendo o que eu fiz. Continuei olhando fixo para as pessoas enquanto elas estavam com uma cara de preocupadas e começaram a gritar "Graças a deus Virgínia!" e "Você acordou". Na hora, eu não consegui ligar os fatos com o local, mas quando eu dei uma olhadinha a minha volta, eu estava em um hospital. Aham, inconfundível. Paredes brancas, lençol branco, fronha branca, cobertor branco, tudo branco! Por isso que todo mundo detesta hospitais, não existe outra cor a não ser branco. Quando fui me ligar que ontem não tinha sido um sonho? Eu realmente não sei. Porque uma hora eu estava preocupada com meu ronco e na outra lá estava eu tento aquele flashback nada agradável, enquanto aquele soro escorria até minhas veias, e minha cabeça com oito pontos, latejava. Belas férias, mamãe. Lembre-me de mandar um cartão postal do hospital pra senhora.

- Vi! – Fer disse entre lágrimas – Graças a deus, amiga você acordou, nós estávamos morrendo de preocupação. Você não sabe como eu fiquei quando vi você sendo carregada no colo do Malfoy.

- Ei, calma Fer. – dei aquele meu melhor sorriso amarelado – Está tudo bem, juro.

- Não ta tudo bem, Virgínia. – Íris se juntou ao coral de lágrimas de Fer, todas juntas, como uma grande família feliz! – Se eu tivesse ido junto com você, nada disso teria acontecido. E você sabe disso. Mas porque raios a bêbada aqui teve que ficar bebendo? Eu me odeio Vi, por ter deixado isso acontecer com você.- Vocês duas, podem parar agora! –Bravejei séria, eu sei claro que elas me amam, e eu as amo também, mais pô, ta tudo bem agora! – Não foi culpa de vocês, não teve ninguém mais culpado e unicamente culpado do que o Potter, e qualquer assunto sobre isso, eu juro que vou levantar daqui e fuzila-las.

Sorri meigamente enquanto via as meninas se livrando das lágrimas pra começar aquele monte de fofoca. Elas me contavam que o assunto todo, o dia, e talvez do ano, foi eu. Não que me sinta bem com isso, preferia ter ficado tranqüila, sem nenhum quase estupro, e não ser conhecida pelo resto do mundo. Mesmo que todo esse resto do mundo seja apenas a colônia inteira. Me falaram do super heroísmo de Draco Malfoy e toda aquela cena dele me levando no colo para a enfermaria parecia a cena que Ryan carregou Marissa nos braços, e ela morreu ali mesmo, igualzinho em The O.C. Nunca fui uma grande fã de seriados, mas com certeza essa cena eu assisti com um leve marejamento nos olhos, mas claro, ainda bem que não morri. Assim eu ainda tenho algumas coisas pra aproveitar. E bom, se elas envolvem o Malfoy? Quem pode saber? A única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que se eu perdi a virgindade com ele, não tem problema, ele me salvou, e agora estamos quites. Elas me falaram que todo mundo estava muito preocupado comigo, e que todos me desejaram melhoras, além daqueles que já me mandaram um lindo cartão, e flores, chocolates e etc. Apenas uma pessoa me deu aquela flor da que mais gosto. E infelizmente (ou felizmente, estou decidindo ainda) foi Malfoy quem a deu. Era uma única orquídea branca e linda, com um cartãozinho mínimo que dizia:

"_Não serei seu guarda-costas pra sempre não, viu?  
sorte sua que eu sou além de lindo, forte.   
Minhas sinceras melhoras, pequena.  
Seu herói,  
Draco Malfoy"_

Claro, era um cartão típico do Malfoy, e quem pensaria ao contrário? As meninas me disseram que ele queria falar comigo sobre alguma coisa, e era meio sério, mais eu não poderia sair daqui, ele queria o que? Que eu corresse carregando o soro no meio do hotel gritando o nome dele? Bom, isso eu não precisei, porque depois de uns minutos ele apareceu na porta do meu quarto com um sorriso meio que enigmático e de zombaria.

- Meninas, será que vocês podem me deixar a sós com Malfoy? – E elas afirmaram com a cabeça enquanto iam saído de perto da cama, Fer soltou um "Vai lá, cachorrona" no meu ouvido, na qual fiquei rindo até ele se aproximar mais. Encostando na cama, ele ficou com um olhar meio perdido entre meus roxos do braço, cortes da testa e cabeça, e o soro.

- Eu sei que realmente não estou bela assim pra você querer ficar me olhando tanto. – Ri descontraída.

- Realmente você está um lixo, Virgínia. – ele disse com aquele meio sorriso irritante.

- Quanta gentileza Sr.Malfoy. Agora me sinto muitíssimo melhor. – Afinal, qual era a dele? Ta eu sei que eu não estou nos meus melhores dias, mas ele precisava dizer assim, na minha cara? O que custava um "Oh, não está tão ruim assim" e quem sabe até mesmo um "você é linda de qualquer jeito"? Eu sei que exagerei um pouquinho nesse último. Mas bom, porque não? Ah, porque ele era o Malfoy, gafe minha! – Pra sua infelicidade, vaso ruim não quebra fácil.

- Foi o que eu ouvi dizer. – Ele concordou ainda olhando meus ferimentos, até que bruscamente olhou nos meu olhos com a expressão mais séria – Precisamos conversar.

- Pode falar, não vou a lugar algum. – Disse sorrindo, tentando quebrar aquele clima desagradável. – Nem se quisesse, poderia.

Ele entendeu a piada e soltou um risinho descontraído. Isso fez me sentir melhor, talvez porque todos só quisessem ter aquele protótipo de conversa séria e tudo que eu queria era realmente esquecer todos esses acontecimentos. Então ele puxou a poltrona mais para frente, quase encostada na minha cama, e me olhou seriamente denovo.

- Eu sei que você deve estar se perguntando, por quê você? Por que diante de tantas pessoas você foi a escolhida por ele. – Ele tomou fôlego. – E pra isso eu tenho uma resposta. Ele escolheu você, porque foi você quem eu tinha escolhido.

- Como assim? Você escolheu, ele escolheu? Agora eu sou uma grande escolha pra todo mundo? – Disse nervosa sem entender. – E isso que aconteceu comigo, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer uma, qualquer uma que estivesse dando sopa por ai com um bêbado. Não seja tão prepotente assim de achar que foi tudo porque passei uma noite com você.

- Você não está entendendo. – ele começou denovo, mas minha vontade era de sair dessa cama e enforca-lo ali mesmo.

- Não, quem não está entendendo é você. – disse severa – Você vem até aqui, onde estou descansando, com 8 pontos na cabeça e etc e ainda quer dar uma de gostoso?

- Cala a boca Virgínia. – Ele ordenou tão bravo que eu realmente me calei. – Primeiro de tudo, não, eu não vim aqui pra dar uma de gostoso, EU SOU GOSTOSO. Segundo, eu vim aqui pra esclarecer algumas coisas pra você caralho, então me deixa falar e não me interrompe.

Agora ele andava de um lado pro outro pelo quarto, um tanto quanto inquieto.

- Se você dissesse de uma vez, nos poupava tempo. – disse ainda séria e no fundo meio magoada.

- Certo. – ele disse tirando uma mecha de cabelo da frente do olho. – Harry e eu já fomos amigos, mas um dia eu me dei conta de que toda menina que eu acabava ficando, ele tinha que ficar também. Toda menina que passava pelas minhas mãos acabava de alguma forma passando pelas dele.

- Não foi isso que ele me contou. – Disse confusa

- E você vai acreditar em quem quase te estuprou, ou em quem te salvou? – ele disse arrogante. – Até que alguns anos atrás eu reencontrei uma menina na qual já tinha ficado, e conseqüentemente o Potter também, e perguntei pra ela qual era esse lance todo, e ela me afirmou que ele estuprava ou tentava todas as que eu conseguia ficar, que era como se fosse um capricho dele, e ainda ele dizia como frase "O que o seu Draquinho não fez, eu faço".

- É, ele me disse essa frase também. – Concordei aterrorizada, aquele verdinho era um psicopata louco. Só pode.

- Então Virgínia, é por isso que eu não suportaria me aproveitar de qualquer pessoa, não importando o estado dela, e também, foi por isso que aquele dia no meu quarto, nós não fizemos nada. Porque mesmo você querendo, você não estava bem o suficiente.

Oh meu deus! Eu ainda sou virgem, aaaaaah, morangos e chantilly aí eu vou meus amores, sem contar que as pétalas eu já tenho aos montes. Ai que felicidade, dá pra acredita! Eu ainda vou poder ter a minha primeira vez, e lembrar disso.

- Bom, eu realmente te agradeço por aquela noite, eu realmente não sei onde estava com a cabeça. – corei terrivelmente.

- Estava com a cabeça nesse Deus aqui. – Meio sorriso irritante!!! – Eu sei que sou irresistível, então não engane a si mesma. Porém, que foi engraçado ter você falando a noite inteira que era virgem.

- Eu realmente não falei isso, falei? – Uau, tudo que eu mais queria agora era me enfiar embaixo da cama. De verdade. – Bom, talvez eu estava com um pouco de medo, sabe como é né.

- Na verdade você não disse nada, apenas supus. – Ele disse gargalhando na minha cara! Aham, assim rindo abertamente. – Seu segredo está a salvo comigo, Cabeça rachada 2.

- Se eu pudesse Malfoy, eu sairia daqui e te batia. – Eu sorri por vencida, e daí que ele sabia meu segredo? Pelo menos eu sabia que ele estaria em boas mãos. – porém, continuando ao que interessa, como você chegou até o guarda-volumes?

- Não Weasley, eu não estava te seguindo. – Ele disse – Estava indo guardar meu celular e algumas outras coisas quando escutei um barulho estranho vindo do outro lado. Claro que eu achei que seria outra coisa, então fui olhar.

- Tarado! – Simulei uma cara de ofendida.

- Sou homem, Weasley. – Ele disse rindo – Quando fui dar uma espiada, vi sua cara de desgosto e o Potter avançando, então logo presumi, e pelo que vi presumi certo e te levei até a enfermaria.

- Bem, obrigada. – Disse sincera. – Se não fosse por você, eu sei lá o que teria acontecido.

- Eu sei, ele teria te estuprado, e claro nem ligado pro sangue que escorria da sua cabeça. – Ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal desse mundo.

- E o que aconteceu com o Potter? – perguntei curiosa.

- Você quer mesmo saber? – Ele perguntou meio receoso enquanto eu respondia afirmamente com a cabeça. – Bom, está aqui no final do corredor, com olho roxo, nariz quebrado e mandíbula deslocada, fora uns dentes a menos.

- Lembre-me de nunca brigar com você. – Sorri ainda assim meio assustada. – Mas mesmo assim, Obrigada Malfoy.

- Não há de que pequena. – Ele sorriu e se aproximou da cama depositando um beijo na minha testa. – Até depois, Frankenstein.

Tudo bem que eu estou toda estranha, na verdade com um aspecto horrível mesmo, mais do que eu imaginava, logo que Draco saiu, eu pedi pra enfermeira um espelho, apenas para dar uma olhadinha nos cortes e nos pontos. E realmente, eu estava um lixo. Não um lixo reciclável sabe? Onde está tudo organizado, um lixão mesmo, uma completa zona, Meus cabelos estavam totalmente zoneados e embaraçados, tinha olheiras que chegavam até meu queixo, e um canto da boca sangrando. Tudo que eu mais queria naquela hora era dormir, quem sabe por mais uns 2 meses, até eu acordar e esquecer de tudo e voltar pra Londres.

- Virgínia Weasley? – ouvi uma voz me tirando dos pensamentos.

- Oi – respondi ao policial.

- Bom, se não fosse abusar do seu bem estar, eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas, tudo bem? – ele disse simpático.

- Claro – disse concordando.

- Eu já falei com algumas pessoas daqui enquanto você dormia e era tratada, então como foi exatamente você que realmente estava lá, eu gostaria de saber exatamente o que aconteceu e como aconteceu.

Contei a ele em detalhes, quer dizer não tão detalhado assim, tudo que havia acontecido comigo desde que tinha chegado ao parque. Claro que omiti algumas coisas como, as meninas bebendo, somos menores e eu sabia que aqui menores também não podiam beber, então para não encrencar ninguém, eu apenas omiti, sabe, eu não menti! Mentir é diferente, e bom, ele não me perguntou sobre isso mesmo. Continuei narrando meus passos com Harry e a atitude estranha dele, como ele falava comigo, e também omiti o fato de Draco ter me salvado, sabe, ele agrediu legal o Harry, e eu sei que se Harry quiser pode mandar ver um processo no Draco, então eu apenas disse que desmaiei logo que alguém chegou, o que foi verdade.

- Então você não sabe realmente quem a salvou? – Ele me olhou com uma cara suspeita.

- Não Senhor. – Confirmei – Assim como disse, desmaiei logo que alguém disse que eu estava sangrando.

- Caso tenha alguma curiosidade em saber – ele disse piscando como se soubesse tudo que eu tinha por acaso tentado omitir. – Foi Draco Malfoy, aquele seu colega de colônia, loiro dos olhos azuis.

- Ah sim, eu conheço ele. – Disse fingindo surpresa.

O oficial anotou algumas coisas e depois ficou olhando para o papel com uma cara de preocupado.

- A minha dúvida principal agora é.. – Ele passou a mão na cabeça – Você gostaria de prestar uma queixa?

- Não senhor. – disse decidida.

- Devo dizer que seria bom, ele nunca mais teria a chance de fazer algo que quase fez com você. Apesar dele ser menor, ele pegaria 3 anos de cadeia, e com certeza teria uma boa recompensa lá. – Ele disse ainda sério.

- Olha, eu tenho certeza que ele nunca mais irá tentar fazer algo do tipo, confie em mim, senhor. – Disse – Ele é um garoto muito bom apesar de tudo, eu sei que é. Mas em todo caso, eu só queria prestar uma queixa de agressão. Claro que não iria deixa-lo totalmente impune né.

O oficial sorriu pra mim, e anotou todos os dados que foi me perguntando, logo que o processo todo acabou, ele sorriu em minha direção e me desejou melhoras. Eu sorri devolta e ele saiu. Agora tudo que eu queria por mais estranho que fosse, era falar com o Queridinho Harry Potter. Perguntei a enfermeira quando poderia sair daquela cama. E ela disse que somente a tarde. Então eu realmente resolvi dormir, e pedi pra ela me acordar somente quando eu pudesse sair.

_"Ela andava ao lado de um rapaz, sorrindo e olhando tudo a sua volta, era inverno e nevava bastante em Londres. Eles estavam de mãos atadas fazendo um caminho até um café que ficava duas quadras daonde estavam. Ele riam e conversavam, e trocavam olhares suspeitos._

_Escolheram uma mesa no fundo, ela olhava todo mundo enquanto ele pedia dois chocolates quentes daquela maneira que somente ele tinha de gesticular todas as palavras faladas, e com aquele sorriso._

_Ela tirou suas luvas e as colocou na mesa, e ele juntou as suas as delas, enquanto os dois se olhavam intensamente. _

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
**_Porque é você e eu e todas as pessoas

_**With nothing to do  
**Com nada pra fazer_

_**Nothing to lose  
**Nada a perder_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people  
**E é você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_**And I don't know why  
**E eu não sei porquê_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of you  
**Eu não consigo tirar os meus olhos de você._

_- Amo-te, pequena. – Ele disse passando sua mão suavemente sobre a face quente dela. E a envolvendo para um beijo. Um beijo quente e cheio de amor."_

- Virgínia! – A enfermeira dizia enquanto me chacoalhava. – Acorda, você já está liberada, querida.

- Na melhor parte do sono nãããããao. – Disse manhosa.

- Você que pediu. – Ela disse rindo enquanto separava minha roupa. – Você pode se trocar ali atrás, suas roupas estão aqui.

- Tudo bem, obrigada. – Disse me levantando com os olhos ainda pesados. Peguei minha roupa e fui atrás das cortinas que ela havia me indicado. Depois de por minhas roupas e pentear os cabelos, passar um lápis de olho e coisas assim, agradeci a ela por todos os cuidados que tivera comigo, e disse que depois deixaria um chocolate pra ela na portaria do hospital, como agradecimento. – Eugênia, por acaso você sabe o quarto de Harry Potter?

- No final do corredor, à direita. – Ela me disse assustada – Quarto 603, tome cuidado menina.

- Pode deixar que tomarei.

Eu sei que poderia simplesmente nunca mais olhar pra cara daquele ser repugnante, mas como vocês já estão quase desconfiados, eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa, claro que não vou morrer de amores por ele e muito menos manter uma amizade confiável, só não quero ninguém brigado, por mais que esse ser tenha quase me estuprado. Mas tudo bem, eu terminei de calçar meu tênis que a Fer trouxe, descobrindo denovo o lugar da chave, e saí até o corredor, olhando atentamente os números na porta até que achei. 603. Bati na porta e esperei alguma resposta, e então consegui ouvir um entre. E foi o que fiz. E dei de cara com a pessoa mais horrível que eu já tinha visto.

- Oi – ele disse quase sem nenhuma voz depois que viu quem era.

- Oi, você realmente está péssimo. – Eu disse com uma cara nada agradável.

- Eu realmente mereço tudo isso. – Ele disse olhando para baixo. – Eu pensei que você nunca mais fosse olhar pra minha cara, quanto mais me visitar no hospital.

- É, eu também cheguei a pensar isso. – Disse sincera.

- Não te culparia, jamais. – Ele continuava olhar pra baixo, e não me encarava. – Você sabe, o quanto eu sinto por tudo que te causei não é?

- Eu sei, e eu realmente te desculpo. Mas o que eu vim aqui foi para te falar outra coisa. – Eu disse agora fazendo-o me encarar. – Eu acho que eu não sou a única pessoa a quem você deve desculpas.

- Como assim? A quem mais você quer que eu peça desculpas? – Ele disse confuso.

- Primeiro de tudo, a Draco Malfoy, depois a todas as outras que você já fez algum mal. – Sorri vitoriosa – E não importa que mal tenha sido. Quero cartas suas a todos, pedindo desculpas pelo que fez.

- Peço a todas sim, mais ao Malfoy? – Ele ainda conseguiu sorrir – Nem morto.

- Quem sabe preso então? – Eu disse sarcástica, e ele entendeu o que eu estava falando. – Sei que você não é nenhum idiota, e sabe que eu não prestei queixa contra abuso sexual, mas eu posso muito bem faze-lo.

- Tudo bem... – Ele disse vencido.

- Sabia que bem no fundo você era uma boa pessoa.

- Desculpa outra vez Virgínia, você além de tudo salvou meu futuro, com algo assim na ficha criminal eu jamais poderia entrar para uma faculdade boa, em Londres. – ele me agradeceu – E eu, eu realmente gosto de você.

- Já disse que suas desculpas estão aceitas. – sorri – E enquanto ao Malfoy, vou chamá-lo para suas desculpas.

- Mas não era carta? – Ele disse assustado.

- Para o Malfoy não, querido. – Disse ironizando o querido – Logo eu volto.

Saí do quarto e fui até a recepção do hospital e peguei meu celular na recepção e disquei o numero da Fer. Ela atendeu animada, e eu fui dizendo que já tinha recebido alta mais ainda estava no hospital e precisava que ela me fizesse um favor. Claro que com todo aquele sentimento de culpa que ela carregava ela logo se encarregou de fazer tudo que eu pedia. Não que eu estava abusando dela, coitada, era apenas que aquilo precisava ser feito agora. Assim que Potter se recuperasse todos seriamos mandados pra casa e nosso dinheiro devolvido. Então eu precisava que Potter pedisse desculpas pro Malfoy agora mesmo. Logo meu celular tocou denovo, e era Draco.

- O que você quer Cabeça rachada 2? – Ele disse irônico.

- Preciso que você venha aqui agora. – disse calma.

- Não agüenta mais de saudade, pequena? – Ele gargalhou – Tudo bem, estou indo aí.

- E por favor, deixe esse seu ego aí no hotel, antes que ele me sufoque. – Sorri vitoriosa.

- Tudo bem, pequena.

E ele desligou. Fiquei sentada na recepção olhando todo mundo que entrava, e nada dele. Acho que fiquei uma meia hora, e vi uns 20 pacientes entrarem, realmente a violência por aqui era espantosa. Mas finalmente eu avistei aquela cabeça loira e fui correndo até ele.

- Sem perguntas, Malfoy. – Eu disse pegando na mão dele correndo, arrastando-o até o quarto de Potter.

- Você é louca, demente, pirada, idiota, realmente está te faltando alguma coisa ai nessa cabeça. – Ele disse confuso. – Esqueceram um pedaço do seu cérebro pra fora, Ruiva. Ah é, você nunca teve um cérebro mesmo!

- Eu sei que você vai me agradecer por isso algum dia, _Loiro_. – Sorri enquanto entrava no quarto, sem cerimônias.

Potter me olhava com uma cara muito triste, algo como "você realmente vai me fazer dizer isso?" E eu claro, com certeza iria fazer isso. Iria faze-lo se rebaixar ao ser que ele mais detestava, e engolir todo aquele orgulho idiota que ele tinha. Claro, eu merecia isso, afinal, quem quase foi estuprada aqui?

- Olá Harry, agora é tudo com você. – Disse sorrindo.

Draco me olhava, e olhava ao Potter, não entendo o que iria acontecer, eu realmente conseguia fazer as pessoas ficarem perplexas. E eu adoro isso!

- Bom, Malfoy. – Ele começou. – Eu queria.. Bom, na verdade Virgínia disse que eu teria que pedir desculpas a todas pessoas que já fiz algum mal na vida... E bom, então eu queria te pedir desculpas, cara.

Ele começou a rir, sim. Ele riu muito! Malfoy começou a rir na cara do coitado do Harry, enquanto ele pedia desculpas. Na verdade ele não ria, ele gargalhava de um modo que nunca tinha visto ninguém gargalhar. Até lágrimas começaram a sair do olhos dele, de tanto que ria.

- Ei! Isso não é engraçado, Malfoy – Disse.

- Claro que é! – Ele continuou rindo, e soltou apenas um – Tudo bem, Potter. Te espero lá fora, pequena.

Coitado do Potter, eu sei que por um acaso eu queria humilha-lo um pouquinho, mas sabe, era um pouquinho, eu não sabia que Draco iria dar uma de idiota e rir da cara do piá enquanto ele pedia desculpas.

- Bom, acho que por enquanto seu trabalho está feito, Harry. – Eu sorri solidária.

- É... Não foi tão ruim assim. – Ele disse meio triste ainda.

- Claro que não. – disse me dirigindo a porta e dando uma última olhada nele – Tchau.

- Tchau, Virgínia. – Ele respondeu.

E eu sai, e me deparei com um loiro que me olhava ainda com um sorriso no rosto, e eu pude sentir aquele ego todo dele me invadindo.

- Sabe, pequena. – Ele sorriu enquanto passava a mão nos meus cabelos. – Eu acho que te subestimei.

- É Malfoy. – Eu sorri feliz. Enquanto sentia aquela carícia doce, nos meus cabelos e ele se aproximando cada vez mais de mim. Aquele perfume dele me chamava, e eu não conseguia negar, de alguma forma ou de outra, eu gostava de te-lo ao meu lado, e bom, isso tinha ficado bem claro com aquele sonho que tive. Na verdade ele poderia ter os piores defeitos de mundo, mas eu simplesmente tinha que estar próxima a ele, era algo meio estranho algo meio magnetizado. A quem eu estava tentando enganar? Depois de todo aquele episódio, tudo que eu conseguia ver era eu e Draco. Apenas eu e Draco.

- Vamos para o Hotel. – Ele disse pegando na minha mão, e me levando até o táxi.

Tudo que eu consegui pensar no caminho foi sobre ele, tudo que eu consegui imaginar era estar com ele, e receber as carícias dele. Será que de alguma forma ele gostava de mim? Será que eu realmente estava gostando dele? Ou tudo pra mim não passava de uma grande admiração e carinho por ele ter me salvado? Na verdade, eu não quero saber de tudo isso agora, na verdade, tudo que eu quero agora é viver os dias que me restam de férias. E resolver esse grande enigma, um enigma chamado Draco Malfoy.

Continua...

**N/a**: Bom, saiu bem mais rápido do que eu esperava, de verdade. E agora finalmente Gina admitiu que sente algo pelo nosso loiro! E quem não sente não é? Ah, não sei quando vou ter outro tempo livre assim, acho que só lá pela semana que vem, então se eu demorar um pouquinho para o próximo capítulo, não me culpem, é tudo culpa do terceirão, e da medicina! Beeijo! E até a próxima \o

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Espero que tudo tenha ficado mais claro pra você, é a Gina não perdeu a virgindade com o Draco. Hahah, afinal, nosso queridinho não iria abusar assim dela, huum. Bom, qualquer coisa que não tenham esclarecido você, é so perguntar:D Beijos, e obrigada viu, pela review!

**dudinhazinha**: Ah tadinho, dá um desconto pro Verdinho, hahaha, ele é idiota sim, mas só precisava de um corretivo e tinha uma inveja assim, pequeeena do Draquinho:D Bom, acho que já mandei outra review pra você com o meu msn e tal, mais caso não recebeu, aaah, nem me fale em terceirão, to nessa também viu. Ô tristeza. To quase sem tempo também. Mas então, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, ele ta meio sem graça assim, mais é que fica até difícil fazer piada depois de tudo que aconteceu. E ah, gina não perdeu a virgindade com o Verdinho. Hahah. Beeeijos! E brigada viu x)

**Thaty**: Infelizmente pra Gina, era vida real, mas acho que ela foi bem madura e aceitou tudo numa boa, ou quase numa boa né. Hahaha. Obrigada pela review viu?! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo Beijos!

**Etecetera: **Menina, eu adorei a sua review, de verdade! É bom saber que alguém gosta do que a gente escreve, haha. E bom eu nunca escrevi uma fic assim com um toque de humor, mas que bom que você está gostando. D Sobre o Harry, é verdade, eu também não queria dar esse destino pra ele tadinho, apesar de amar somente o Draco (hahah), eu ainda simpatizo baastante com o Harry e toda sua docura. Apesar de que algo mais violento pra ele, ainda assim fica uma beleza. Mas então. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! E obrigada mesmo pela review! Beeijo! D

**Anginha:** Ahh, eu não sou malvada não:( Mas era algo que tinha que fazer se não vocês iriam abandonar minha queria fic, né? Hahaha. E ah, eu sempre gostei do Harry sabe? Mas já estava ficando enjoada de todo aquele papelzinho de bom menino que ele sempre faz, então decidi dar uma renovada nele. Hehehe. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! E brigada mesmo pela review, ela ajuda bastante a me dar inspiração! #) beijos!

**Biazinha Malfoy**: Ah, que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! E como eu disse, eu realmente so dei esse "destino" pro Harry porque cansei daquela pode se anjinho dele. Haha. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, e nos próximos vai ter alguns toques de Action! ;D Beijos, e brigada pela review!


	6. O Fim da Jornada

**N/a: Oi gente! Aqui está mais um capítulo, não sei se saiu como eu queria e coisa e tal, mas estou feliz. Creio que agora só serão mais alguns poucos capítulos. No máximo uns 3. Mas, sem mais enrolações, aí está!**

**Capítulo 6 – O Fim da Jornada**

Sabe, depois que eu confessei, ou quase, a minha terrível atração por Draco Malfoy, tudo nessa colônia mudou. Óbvio, que eu não confessei a ele e nem a ninguém, na verdade foi pra mim mesmo, e então, como mudou?

Mudou tudo! Agora eu sou uma maníaca que não para de pensar em um ser arrogante e egocêntrico. Posso garantir que essas não foram as férias que eu pedi a deus sabe? Acho que a única coisa que eu posso considerar boa nisso tudo é a Fer e a Íris, de verdade. Tudo tem estado muito conturbado por aqui, e agora que só falta uma semana pra ir embora, eu não sei realmente que merda eu estou fazendo do final das minhas férias. Mas, então, depois que eu sai do hospital, sai somente com as meninas, Draco desapareceu pro meu desespero (ou pra minha felicidade, ainda estou decidindo), e agora eu começo a me perguntar, desde quando eu virei uma menina estúpida que fica suspirando de amores pelo canto? Tudo bem.. Desde que eu descobri que Draco Malfoy me salvara.

As vezes eu queria ter aquele botão de ON/OFF sabe? Que ele ficasse na sua nuca, e quando você não quisesse pensar você simplesmente apertava o botão, e ficava com os pensamentos livres. Mas o problema é que essa tecnologia ainda é muito avançada pra uma pobre mortal, pensadora, e condenada a sentença do pensamento. Não é exagero, de verdade! Você não faz idéia do quanto é ruim pensar, afinal, se eu tentar não pensar em nada, eu já vou estar pensando, pensando em não pensar nada! Viu? Estou fadada a esse destino pensativo.

Tem dias como hoje, no qual você realmente começa a enchergar tudo, que você realmente prefere ficar sozinha não é? Eu estou assim, completamente assim. As vezes tudo que eu penso que eu só deveria ter ficado em casa, sabe, com a família, e curtinho meus irmãos mais velhos, como uma boa e educada Weasley. Maldita hora que eu embarquei naquele avião... e agora esse celular de merda não para de tocar;

- Alô! – Disse mal humorada.

- Baby – A voz respondeu.

- Não acredito! – Eu falei mais alto que o normal. – Juro, eu não acredito.

- Pode acreditar, sugar, sou eu mesmo. – ele disse com aquela voz arrastada.

- Blaise, você não tem noção no quanto você e seu violão fazem falta em uma hora dessas. – eu disse emocionada, era incrível como Blaise poderia "estar" na hora certa e no lugar certo.

- Posso imaginar, senti que algo não estava bem com a minha kiddo, então resolvi ligar. – ele pude até ver ele sorrindo – E acho que acertei.

- Como sempre, você acertou. – eu disse.

- Acho que esse momento merece uma música, não baby? – Ele disse sedutor, e pude ouvi-lo pegando o violão. – Se prepare kiddo, minha nova composição, a sua homenagem.

Eu fiquei ouvindo os acordes saírem perfeitamente do violão, um clima leve, e sem preocupações me invadiu, era por isso que eu amava Blaise. Ele era o garoto ideal, mas infelizmente, não pra mim.  
_  
**Sei que já tentei de tudo **_

_**Sei que já não quero mais lembrar **_

**_Só não sei como dizer pra mim_**

O ritmo me levava aos meus pensamentos mais profundos, e eu ouvia cada palavra que saída da boca dele, e parecia que ele sabia tudo que estava sentindo, parecia que ele já tinha adivinhado tudo que eu passei.. todas aquelas malditas emoções que vieram e me pegaram de surpresa.  
_  
**Toda vez eu me pergunto **_

_**Quem será que pode completar **_

**_Esses versos mudos que escrevi_**

As frases entravam pelos meus tímpanos e iam me causando sensações que um dia eu tinha abandonado, toda aquela expectativa ridícula, todas aquelas frases clichês, todo aquele sentimento escondido.

**_Pra tentar me convencer _**

_**Que eu consigo sem você **_

_**Respirar enfim, um momento só pra mim **_

_**E deixar, a vida acontecer**_

Parece estúpido, estúpido demais para ser verdade, eu consegui me apaixonar em dias, e aquilo era simplesmente errado. A pessoa errada, o momento errado, e a música certa. Lutei contra aquele marejamento de olhos.

**_Aos poucos vou reconstruindo _**

_**Aos poucos tudo volta pro lugar **_

_**Escutando a alma dizer que sim **_

Claro que não era a primeira vez que eu passava por um momento parecido, na verdade, eu so consegui me sentir assim, uma única vez na minha vida, e desde aquele dia eu prometi a mim mesma que nada, nada iria mudar minha opinião ou até mesmo os meus sentimentos, malditas lágrimas, parem de insistir!  
**_  
Nesse mundo desatino _**

_**Espero a nova rima me encontrar **_

**_Nesses versos mudos que escrevi_**

Na verdade, as minhas últimas lembranças de um pseudo-amor vieram a minha cabeça, todas as cenas deprimentes de potes de sorvete e um Zabinni me consolando com suas músicas que fazia meu coração parar de bater. Desde aquele dia, eu resolvi que nunca mais seria a mesma, e agora, isso não podia estar acontecendo, e essa música era muito real, parecia que eu mesmo a tinha composto.

_**Pra tentar me convencer **_

_**Que eu consigo sem você **_

_**Respirar enfim, um momento só pra mim **_

**_E deixar a vida acontecer..._**

Eu já não me sentia forte o suficiente para continuar assim, eu não me sentia confiante o bastante pra deixar tudo isso seguir algum rumo, eu simplesmente me nego de vivenciar tudo isso denovo. Eu já tentei uma vez, e eu sei que esses amores de verão acabam não dando em nada, e fora exatamente assim que eu acabei me perdendo... Com um amor de férias, um amor de verão. Pude ouvir os últimos acordes saindo do violão, e com isso as minhas lágrimas. Eu sou forte o bastante, forte o bastante pra levantar a minha cabeça e seguir em frente.

- Espero que isso tenha causado algum impacto em você, Gina. – Ele disse carinhoso.

- Foi lindo Blaise. – Eu disse respirando forte. – Mas uma vez você adivinha todos os meus pensamentos.

- Quisera que fosse eu o causador de todo esse seu sentimento escondido. – ele disse sincero. – Eu sei que essa não é uma hora apropriada para as minhas declarações, kiddo.

- Você sabe o quanto eu sinto por isso, Blaise. – disse – Se eu pudesse realmente ter o controle total sobre a minha vida, você seria o cara, Zabinni.

- É.. – ele riu nervoso. – Agora trate de né contar o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha oca.

Nada se compara a falar com o Blaise, por mais que errado que tudo isso seja, por mais que eu saiba dos sentimentos dele em relação a mim, ele é meu melhor amigo, e ninguém melhor do que ele pra saber tudo o que eu penso ou sinto, e foi por isso e eu contei tudo, desde meu primeiro dia aqui até Draco me salvando. Contei com todos os detalhes possíveis, e com todas as palavras adequadas. Tudo parece que ia saindo. Ele me causava isso, me dava tranqüilidade e confiança.

- E foi assim Blaise, infelizmente, foi assim. – eu disse manhosa.

- Kiddo, você sabe o que eu vou dizer. – ele disse.

- É, eu sei... – Eu ri triste – Você vai dizer que eu sou uma covarde por não tomar uma atitude. E deixar tudo assim, como está.

- Também, Gina. – Ele concordou rindo – Mas tudo que eu quero dizer agora, é que você é maravilhosa, e que só um louco completo não notaria isso.

- Pra você é fácil falar isso. – eu disse.

- Gina, você pode mudar tudo isso, você sabe que pode. – ele disse como se tivesse olhando profundamente nos meus olhos, e eu realmente detesto quando ele faz isso.

- Não é tão fácil assim. – eu disse a ele.

- Você nunca vai saber, se não se arriscar. – ele disse triste – Você não sabe o quanto é complicado pra eu dizer isso pra você. Sabe, eu te amo. E por mais que eu pense que um dia você será minha, eu tenho que ser honesto comigo mesmo, eu detesto ver você assim, então Gina, pela nossa amizade, não deixe tudo isso acabar assim, faça alguma coisa!

- Eu vou fazer, eu juro. – disse confiante.

- Então vá, kiddo. – ele disse – E me deixe orgulhoso.

- Blaise, eu te amo. – disse sincera.

- Eu também, kiddo. Eu também...

assim que desliguei, eu realmente pensei em fazer alguma coisa, então, resolvi que mandaria uma carta a ele, se ele lesse e nada acontecesse, pelo menos eu teria tentado, e eu iria morrer com aquela dúvida de como tudo teria sido, e foi isso que eu fiz, peguei um papel de anotações e fui escrevendo tudo que eu queria dizer.

"_Draco,_

_Você pode até estranhar receber uma carta minha, mas foi o único modo que achei para que realmente pudesse falar tudo que eu quisesse sem ser interrompida, ou perder a coragem.  
Ao final disso tudo você pode me achar uma completa demente, mas isso não vai interferir em nada, pelo menos pra mim, depois disso tudo você realmente pode achar o que você achar melhor.  
Tenho que confessar que fiquei pensando dias, e passei noites em claro desde o ocorrido, bom, você sabe muito bem tudo que aconteceu comigo durante esses dias, aqui na colônia.  
Mas eu sinto que simplesmente trairia a mim mesmo, não te falando tudo. Então, eu vou começar do princípio._

_No meu primeiro dia aqui, você já começou me surpreendendo, com aquelas suas palavras convencidas, e seus atos egocêntricos. Não posso deixar de falar que nunca conheci alguém como você, tão confiante, tão... despreocupado com o que os outros vão pensar, gostaria de ser assim, nesse quesito eu realmente o invejo.  
Uma coisa que eu evitei falar, era que você de certa forma me fascinava. Eu evitei até a mim mesmo, mais tudo que você acaba acobertando, de alguma forma acaba vindo a tona, não é mesmo? E comigo não foi diferente, eu tive que esperar, e olhar profundamente nos seus olhos pra me sentir corajosa o suficiente para admitir, e admitir o que, você deve estar pensando, então, eu te digo.  
Eu demorei pra perceber que você me alegra, que as suas piadinhas e seu jeito grosso me encanta, eu demorei a sentir raiva por não ter feito nada antes, e esperar 3 dias pra poder te dizer isso tudo. Sabe, esse últimos 3 dias foram realmente cruciais para mim, nesses dias em que fiquei por mim mesma, eu decobri o quanto você me faz sentir. Eu sei que realmente estou fazendo um papel ridículo, com tudo isso, mas quando acordei ao seu lado aquele dia, eu me senti bem, por incrível que pareça, eu me senti bem. Seu olhar me tranqüiliza. Sua voz, soa como uma carícia, e só de ouvir seus lábios pronunciando o "pequena" eu estremeço;_

_Na verdade, eu sei que você pode estar rindo nesse exato momento em que lê isso. Pode estar pensando que não existe a menor possibilidade de alguém se apaixonar assim, por alguém em tão pouco tempo, afinal, faz quantos dias que estamos aqui? Uma semana?! Mas, eu mais do que ninguém, tentei lutar contra isso, e não quero cometer os mesmo erros que já cometi anteriormente. Então, Draco Malfoy, aí esta a verdade, a mais pura verdade._

_Se você achar mesmo que sou uma demente, apenas desconsidere essa carta, e podemos seguir com nossa amizade._

_Sinceramente,   
Virgínia Weasley."_

Não posso dizer quantas vezes li, e reli tudo que eu tinha escrito, assim como quantas vezes eu pensei em rasgar isso tudo e continuar com a minha vida assim, sabe, fazendo de conta que tudo estava bem, e na verdade, de certa forma, tudo estava bem mesmo... Eu ainda tinha minhas amigas, eu ainda tinha minha saúde e por mais estranho que pareça, eu ainda tinha a minha sanidade mental.

Coloquei um chinelo, e me dirigi a frente da porta dele, ainda pensando que tinha tempo de fugir e queimar aquela carta, mas a voz de Blaise ecoava na minha cabeça, e aquilo já era o suficiente para eu continuar. Hesitei quando cheguei na porta, e fiquei observando a campanhia. Era agora ou nunca. Toquei. Minhas mão suavam frio, e eu parecia que ia explodir de tanta vergonha e nervosismo. Ouvi passos vindo em direção a porta, e ela finalmente abriu.

- Malfoy, eu... – Disse olhando para o chão.

- Você quer falar com o Draquinho? – uma voz feminina respondeu, e eu olhei para a menina que estava com uma camiseta dele, a mesma que vi ele usando quando ficamos, na boate.

- Mellody, quem é? – Ouvi a voz dele vindo atrás da porta.

- É uma menina, Draquinho. – Ela respondeu olhando para trás – Melhor se trocar.

- Não, não é necessário. – Eu disse sem reação e dando meia volta – Desculpe incomodá-los.

Estava indo em direção ao meu quarto, quando ouvi passos apressados logo atrás de mim.

- Virgínia. – Ele disse meio sem fôlego.

- Malfoy, desculpe atrapalhar sua noite. – Eu disse olhando para o chão enquanto caminhava ate minha porta. Maldita porta, porque tem que ser tão longe?

- Não! – Ele disse fortemente – Espere.

- Não há o que esperar, Malfoy. – Eu sorri falsamente – Vai deixar a garota sozinha?

- Eu preciso conversar com você. – Ele disse passando as mãos no cabelo, jogando-os para trás.

Eu me virei e encarei-o com fervor. Olhei para minhas mãos e lembrei que eu tinha que entregar aquela carta por mais que eu soubesse a resposta dela. Eu tinha que faze aquilo por Blaise.

- Olha, isso daqui é pra você. – Disse entregando a carta a ele – Não que faça alguma diferença agora, tudo isso, mas era algo que eu tinha que fazer.

- Ei, espere. – ele disse enquanto eu entrava no quarto – Eu ainda tenho que conversar com você, caralho!

- Não há nada para conversarmos, Malfoy, tudo que eu queria dizer está ai, e a resposta, eu já recebi. – disse e fechei a porta, e me joguei na cama.

- Que porra Virgínia. – Ele gritou – Quando você vai parar de agir como uma criança de 6 anos? Deixa pra lá. Não vale a pena.

Agora estava feito, a carta estava entregue. Por mais humilhante que tenha sido vê-lo com outra, mas o que eu poderia esperar? Que ele ficasse suspirando por mim, durante esses três dias que passei trancafiada no meu quarto? Muita ingenuidade minha. A minha burrice as vezes me emociona.

Deitei na minha cama e agarrei todos os travesseiros possíveis, e chorei. Chorei como a muito não fazia, chorei por não ser boa o suficiente, chorei por não ser como a Fer, que consegue tudo que quer, e é determinada. Chorei ainda mais por eu ser eu mesma. Assim, sem nenhum encanto, nem nenhuma mágica ou carta nas mangas. Chorei pela vida medíocre que levava, e pelo fato de magoar sempre o meu melhor amigo. E a campanhia tocou.

- Vá embora. – Eu gritei.

- Sou eu, Vi. – A voz de uma mulher pode ser ouvida. – A Fer.

Fui devagar, e abri a porta. Olhei-a nos nossos e a abracei, chorando ainda mais. Me acabando de chorar nos braços de uma pessoa que realmente se importava comigo.

- Chora, Vi. – Ela disse me levando até a cama, e me deitando no colo dela. – Chora que faz bem.

Ela aninhava minha meus cabelos, e me consolava assim, mesmo sem falar nada, ela me consolava, e deixava transparecer que estava do meu lado.

- Eu sou uma idiota, Fer. – Eu soluçava – Como eu pude pensar que era especial? Como eu pude pensar que alguém poderia se apaixonar por mim? Como?

- Ei, Você é especial, e só alguém muito idiota não percebe isso, amiga. – Ela dizia olhando para o teto. – Só alguém muito idiota.

Por mais que eu deteste ficar assim, como a Fer me disse, aquilo me fez bem. Chorar me fez sentir viva denovo, me fez ver que ninguém é 100 por cento fria, ou imune a paixão. Por mais que você passe a vida inteira fugindo dela, uma hora ou outra, ela acaba te pegando. E eu sei que não há nada de errado comigo, eu sei disso, porque Blaise já cansara de me avisar, e somente agora eu fui me dar conta. Que também, o mundo não vai ficar esperando eu me recompor.

- Fer, é agora ou nunca. – Eu disse limpando as lágrimas.

- O que foi Vi? – Ela me olhou surpresa.

- Vamos sair, e vamos arrasar! – Eu disse.

- E beber muito! – Ela riu – Vamos afogar as mágoas.

E assim, nos duas saímos e fomos para o boteco mais próximo que pudemos avistar, nos sentamos, e a rodada de cerveja começou. A primeira, brindamos a nós mesma, a segunda às mágoas, a terceira a amizade. Depois de umas vinte rodadas nos já estávamos bêbadas o suficiente para dançar ao ritmo lento da música que tocava.

_**Every minute from this minute now  
**Cada minuto a partir deste minuto agora_

_**We can do what we like anywhere  
**Podemos fazer o que gostamos em qualquer lugar_

_**I want so much to open your eyes  
**Eu quero tanto abrir seus olhos_

_**Cos I need you to look into mine**_

_Porque eu preciso que você olhe nos meus._

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes...**

Me diga que você ira abrir os seus olhos...  


Fer e eu nos embalávamos na canção, e chorávamos como duas crianças sem colo. A vida a partir daquele momento parecia que tinha se renovado, e nada nem ninguém iria me fazer sentir triste, as lágrimas que rolavam agora, eram de puro alívio, e pude sentir que Fer sentia o mesmo. Depois de tanto amores não correspondidos, de tantos casos que foram jogados no lixo, agora era diferente, agora era o tempo de recomeçar, e não ter medo de errar, agora era simplesmente a hora... a hora de vomitar. E foi o que eu fiz, vomitei no meio do bar, e eu e Fer saímos correndo até a praia, quase caindo e rindo como umas loucas.

Deitamo-nos na beira mar, onde a água batia muito pouco, e ficamos olhando as estrelas sentindo aquela água gelada levar nossos pensamentos ruins.

- Sabe Fer – Eu disse olhando fixamente ao céu que rodava como nunca. – Eu conheço o garoto dos seus sonhos.

- Conhece? – ela me perguntou confusa.

- Conheço! E você vai comigo pra Londres. – Disse rindo.

- Vou? – Ela indagou.

- Vai. Amanhã! – Eu sorri.

- Amanhã, então. – ela disse pegando na minha mão, e apontando alguma estrela – Melhor irmos agora.

- É verdade. – Eu disse – Converse com Íris, e diga que nos todas vamos a Londres.

- Ela não pode. Vai voltar amanha também, para o Rio Grande do Sul. – Fer disse meio cabisbaixa. – Mas mesmo assim, ainda seremos nos duas!

Nos levantamos e fomos até o hotel dormir. Passei no quarto de Fer, e ajudei-a com a bagagem, levando tudo para o meu quarto, e depois arrumei a minha. Já era quase 6 horas da manhã, e assim que tudo estivesse pronto, iríamos fechar a conta do hotel, e pegar o primeiro vôo disponível a Londres, sem avisar ninguém da colônia.

Pegamos nossas bagagens, acertamos a conta do hotel, e pegamos um táxi. Pedimos ao motorista para dar uma ultima volta pela cidade, e irmos lembrando dos nossos dias por aqui. Eu não saberia dizer, se me sentia triste ou aliviada de estar partindo. Só sei que por mais estranha que eu estivesse me sentindo, ainda pensava em Draco. Não na mesma proporção de antes, mas pensava.

- E adeus, Salvador. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Adeus! – Eu gritei enquanto pensava nas ótimas lembranças que esse país me trazia. – Londres nos aguarda, Fer.

- E como! – Ela disse com um olhar travesso que eu não pude descobrir o que ela tinha em mente, só sei, que coisa boa não era.

**N/a: **É isso aí, Gina e Fer resolveram interromper essas férias no Brasil e dar uma passeada em Londres. E o Draquinho? Como ele fica? E quem era aquela no quarto dele? Essas são algumas perguntinhas que acho que só vou revelar pelos últimos capítulos, ou não. HAHHAHAA. Malvada né? Mas então. Estou pensando em matar o Draco. (mentira, eu não suporto um final triste, mais isso não quer dizer que vai ser feliz) Tudo bem, estou entrando em clima final de fic. Eu sei que faltam ainda uns 3 capítulos para ela acabar, mas mesmo assim. Bom, espero que tenham gostado, viu?! E deixem Reviews pra essa autora chata. ):

**Biazinha Malfoy: **Ah, eu adorei escrever aquela cena do Draco rindo, ela veio na minha cabeça, e claro, não pude deixar o testa rachada sem passar vergonha não? A fic esta meio parada de actions, mais pode ter certeza, que logo logo, as coisas vão voltar a esquentar pra esses dois. :) Beijos! E obrigada viu #)

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Hhahaha, ela é boazinha mesmo, mas o destino não vai ser muito bom com o Harry, pode apostar que ainda vamos ouvir falar mais dele até o final da fic. Veremos as situações que ele ficou. Hahaha. E entre Draco e Gina ainda vai ser surpresa ): e espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo, e que espere pra ver a surpresa, porque ela promete! Beijos, e obrigada por mandar review!

**Etecetera:** Realmente eu sou do Sul! De Foz do Iguaçu - Paraná, pra ser mais exata, você é de onde:D Mas, falando sobre a fic, está 'meio' (leia muito) dramático esse capítulo, mas pode deixar, é a fase fossa da Giniinha tadinha, e que logo logo tudo isso passa. D Ah, realmente eu fico meio com um pé atrás nos palavrões, mas eu penso que se não tiver, não é verdadeiro, afinal, quem não fala um palavrão? D Mas, obrigada denovooo pelo seu comentário viu?! É tão bom receber reviews, anima de verdade. Beijos!

**Dudinhazinha:** Ah, nem me fale no carnaval viu? Eu fiquei em casa tooodos os dias quase, aproveitando pra ver dezenas de filmes e comer até explodir. Hahaha, nada melhor! E bom, Draquinho é pervertido, mas é muito fofo pra fazer alguma coisa contra a nossa ruivinha né? Hahaha. E aquele Potter cafageeste! Ainda não me vinguei completamente dele. Mas ele vai ter o que merece. EU prometo. Hahahaa. Que bom que gostou do Cap, viu?! Esse daqui saiu com uma certa dificuldade e não gostei tanto dessa Virgínia dramática. Mas, tadinha. Todo mundo tem seus dias de fossa. Hahaha. Então, ainda estou esperando suas fics viu? Huum! Beeijos menina! E obrigada pela review! #)


	7. Recomeçando

**N/a: **Depois de séculos sem aparecer (colocando as mãos na frente das pedras) Estou de volta! Espero que gostem desse capítulo e prometo que nao demorarei a escrever e postar os outros!! D Beijos, e aproveitem.

**Capitulo 7 – Recomeçando**.

Eu estava tão alegre de voltar pra casa que me deixei esquecer um pouco do Malfoy, queria tanto reencontrar Blaise e as garotas, apresentar Fer pra todo mundo e esperar tudo voltar a ser como era antes. Ter aquele delicioso café da manhã da mamãe que supera qualquer hotel. E também, amaldiçoa-la por dentro com todas as minhas forças. Afinal se ela não tivesse me metido nessa, eu nunca estaria assim.

- Tá tudo bem, Gin? – Fer perguntou enquanto terminava de ajeitar suas coisas no compartimento.

- Aham, tá tudo certo sim. – Disse mentindo.

- Tá bom então, agora arranja outra mentira pra ver se eu caio. – Ela respondeu virando os olhos e suspirando. – Você deve achar que ou eu sou muito burra ou muito tapada pra cair nessa sua conversinha mole, né Virginia Weasley.

A quem eu estava querendo enganar? Sempre fui péssima em mentir, e provavelmente não seria hoje com a Fer que eu conseguiria. Lembro que sempre que tentei mentir para Blaise ele falava algo parecido, e ainda falava que eu que era a tapada por ainda tentar. Na verdade, eu só não queria falar que penso nele a cada minuto, não falar que eu me sinto uma idiota por ainda ter entregado aquela carta depois de tudo aquilo. Não queria falar que sinto falta daquele egocentrismo todo, e pior ainda, não queria falar que me apaixonei, que me apaixonei perdidamente por ele. Sim, senhoras e senhores, eu estou apaixonada, e essa merda não é nada legal. A última vez que estive assim só me rendeu 2 anos de choradeira.

- Vamos Virgínia, desembucha. – Ela me olhou firme. Merda, odeio pressão via olhar. Vá te catar Fer…

- Me apaixonei. Não sei como, não sei porque, só sei que me apaixonei. – Falei sem querer. Maldita boca, vive me traindo!

- Ah Vi, normal.. – Ela disse – me surpreenderia se você nao estivesse. Sabe?

- Não Fer. – eu discordei. – Você não sabe, a última vez que isso aconteceu tudo que eu conseguia pensar era na minha miserável e desagradável vida.. No quanto eu não era bom o suficiente e nunca seria..

Bom, deixa eu contar a história de uma vez por todas, depois vocês entenderão esse meu pavor de paixões. Meu irmão tinha um amigo, um melhor amigo na verdade, o nome dele era Philipe Werner. Ele vivia na minha casa, todo final de semana era ele lá, era ele aqui. Claro que depois de um tempo eu fui me acostumando com ele, e até me alegrava a presença dele em casa, pois era ele quem fazia as palhaçadas e contava piadas diferentes toda vez. Logo me vi apegada a ele, e pelo que podia sentir, ele também gostava de estar perto de mim, pois sempre que eu entrava no quarto de Rony e o via ele pedia pra ficar. E nesse tempo ele pegava a guitarra do Ron e tentava tocar alguma coisa. Era engraçado.. Ele nao tocava merda nenhuma, mas meu coração parecia que ia saltar e eu achava tudo aquilo mil e uma maravilha. E apartir desse dia eu fiquei igual maluca, cheirava as roupas que ele esquecia, sonhava todo dia com ele, e esperava o dia em que ele finalmente viria me falar que sentia o mesmo e tudo ficaria bem, e viveriamos felizes para sempre.. Claro que isso não aconteceu, e bom, eu.. eu fiquei sonhando com ele ainda assim. Delirando com cada passo que ele dava, cara piscada de olho que acontecia. Até que um dia escutei ele comentando com Ron que iria levar Niara para o cinema. E isso fez meu coração desabar, quebrar em mil pedacinhos, chorar até desidratar. Depois disso eu nunca fui a mesma, não sorria mais pelos cantos nem suspirava, não ria das piadinhas sem graça dele, e não fazia a mínima questão de saber se ele estava ou não na minha casa. Depois daquele dia, eu prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais me apaixonaria, nunca mais choraria por homem nenhum que não valesse a pena, e era isso que Draco era, um gasto desnecessário de lágrimas, de amor..

- Quem nunca sofreu assim que atire a primeira pedra, Gin. – Fer disse séria – Não é porque não deu certo que não devemos continuar tentando. A vida é assim, cheia de altos e baixos. Então se um dia você está por baixo, achando que nada vai dar certo, lembre-se que isso passa, e logo você estará no alto novamente.

- Uhum – disse fingindo que iria esquecer essa história.

Virei para o lado da janela e fiquei olhando aquela imensidão de nuvens e pensando no quão pequenos somos diante do universo, fiquei pensando que ainda há tantas coisas na quais eu queria fazer que realmente não valia a pena ficar pensando no Malfoy, mais aquilo parecia inconcebível para minha cabeça, então resolvi me permitir pensar nele em apenas algumas horas, e prometi que seriam as ultimas da minha vida.

Fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar pelo pensamento, por aqueles momentos que por um lado queria que jamais deixasse minha memória e por outro queria arranca-los com todas as forças.

_**There's always something**__** in the way  
**__Sempre há algo no caminho_

Lembrar de tudo aquilo era um conforto, me fazia lembrar que tudo aquilo que nós tivemos, toda aquela química foi verdadeira, e por mais que no fundo não tenha sido recipocra, não me arrependo de nada.

_**There's always something getting through**__**  
**__Sempre há algo se interpondo_

Bom, pelo menos eu tentei, eu entreguei a carta, e era tudo que eu poderia fazer também, mas pelo menos eu disse, eu encarei tudo de frente e quis tirar alguma satisfação e não tentei simplesmente esquecer de tudo e sair olhando para o primeiro homem que passasse, eu realmente disse tudo que queria, me expressei completamente, agora não é culpa minha. É sua Malfoy.

_**But it's not me it's You, it's You.  
**__Mas não sou eu, é você._

_  
_Tudo bem que eu estou dando uma importância maior do que eu deveria, mas eu simplemente não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça, não consigo não lembrar dos beijos, dos carinhos e daquela voz rouca me chamando de Ruiva, muito menos da ultima vez que ouvi a voz dele, vindo atrás de mim e falando para parar e escutar o que ele tinha a dizer, mas eu não queria. Não queria ouvir ele falar que era o fim, isso era inaceitável. Nem começou, como seria o fim?

_**Sometimes ignorance rings true  
**__Às vezes a ignorância chama a verdade_

_**  
But hope is not in what i know  
**__Mas a esperança não está naquilo que sei_

_**  
**__**It's not in me it's in You, it's in You.  
**__Não está em mim, está em você, está em você._

Fiquei assim, pensando até cair no sono de tanto chorar, exatamente por que, eu não sei. Só sei que queria começar tudo de novo e refazer de uma vez por tantas a minha vida. Custe o que custar!

_**It's all I know**_

_É tudo que eu sei___

It's all I know  
_É tudo que eu sei___

It's all I know. 

_É tudo que eu sei._

_**  
**_

- VIRGÍNIA! – Fer berrava enquanto eu sentia alguma coisa me empurrar. – Pelo amor de Deus, eu juro que nunca mais te acordo denovo, mais por favor, NÓS JÁ CHEGAMOS.

Palavra mágica, não o "já chegamos" e sim o nunca mais te acordo denovo. Se tinha uma coisa que eu detestava era não poder dormir o suficiente. Não tem coisa pior do que você ser acordada, ainda mais quando a hora for imprópria, como um sonho bom, ou sei lá.. Mas claro que como todo mundo já tinha saído do avião Fer tinha se visto na obrigação de me acordar.

- Calma, histérica. – Eu resmunguei – Não precisa gritar. Tenho tudo sob controle.

Ela riu da minha cara, assim como se eu tivesse contado alguma grande piada. Na verdade, acho que eu já era quase isso pra ela, eu era uma grande palhaça, uma imensa piadinha de mal gosto.

- Você está com uma cara péssima. – Ela disse olhando-me atentamente e tirando sua bagagem de mão do compartimento. – Temos que ir no banheiro retocar nossa maquiagem, afinal, meu principe encantado que você prometeu pode chegar a qualquer hora.

Príncipe encantado? Ela só pode estar completamente maluca, eu nunca disse que aqui teria.. Ahhh,o Blaise. Meu deus, O BLAISE. Eu esqueci de ligar pro Blaise.

Peguei meu celular rapidamente e apertei a discagem rápida.

- Olá, Baby. – ouvi sua voz baixinha pelo outro lado. – O que te leva a ligar essa hora da manhã para mim?

- Blaise, my dear. – eu sorri – São 5 horas da tarde.

- Da tarde? – ele gritou e ouvi-o levantar bruscamente – Puta merda, não acredito que dormi tudo isso, baby. Tinha um ensaio com a banda as 3.

- Poisé, são 5 já, dear. – Fiz minha voz mais doce possível.

- O que você está tentando pedir hein, Ursinha? – Ele disse rindo_. "Merda, nunca consigo esconder nada dele"._

- Nada não, é que eu estou aqui no aeroporto de Londres, com uma amiga, nos acabamos de chegar sabe.. e ainda tenho que ficar fora uns 2 dias pra minha mãe não desconfiar que vim antes.. – Sorri – E estava pensando se eu poderia ocupar sua casa...

- Claro Claro. – ele disse pegando as chaves, pelo que pude ouvir. – Me dê 10 minutos e estari aí, Gin.

Fer e eu ficamos vendo algumas vitrines até o Blaise chegar. Fui contando pra ela todos os detalhes possiveis dele, sua cor, banda, comida, favorita.. Enfim, consegui resumir Blaise em 10 minutos, claro que ocultando sua paixonite por mim, que achei que por um momento ela não iria encomodar em nada. Afinal, ela nao precisava ficar sabendo disso.. Pelo menos não agora,vai que ela nem se interessasse por ele, vai que achasse ele sem graça? Então não tem porque pensar nisso tudo.

- Gin – Fer disse devagar – E se por acaso eu não gostar dele? E se eu não quiser mesmo ficar com ele? Assim, de jeito nenhum?

- Ué, então você não é obrigada. – Eu ri da situação. – Ou você achou que ja estava de casamento marcado?

- Eu achei mais ou menos isso. – Ela riu envergonhada.

- Aham, e eu lá tenho cara de Mohamed, Raxid ou algum nome árabe por acaso, pra marcar casamento sem qualquer concentimento seu? – perguntei séria, mais no fundo estaava me matando de rir.

- Ai, como você é tonta.. - ela disse olhando para porta. – Eii, Gin. Dá uma olhada naquele gatinho que vem vindo.. Meu deus que pedaço.. Não quero nem pensar. Ah meu deus, ele tá olhando pra cá Gina. Ele tá ANDANDO PRA CÁ – ela disse sorrindo de dentes cerrados.

Fiquei calada por um tempo conteplando a cena de ver meu melhor amigo chegando, a saudade era tanta que eu não tive tempo de falar para Fer que aquele era seu principe encandado, aquele que era pra ser meu, mais que o destino simplesmente não quis que fosse. Nossa, nem acredito que eu estou tão poetica assim. Senhoooor.

- Kiddo. – Ele sorriu de canto e abriu os braços enquanto eu corria e pulava nele esperando um abraço apertado que não tardou a chegar. – Senti sua falta.

- Eu também, baby. – Disse imitando aquela voz sexy que ele usava pra falar comigo. – Eu também..

- Coff Coff – Fez Fer.

- Ah, Kiddo. Está acompanhada. – Ele disse saindo do abraço e olhando para Fer que estava a minha direita. – Muito prazer, Senhorita.

- Prazer – Ela disse sorrindo, basicamente da cor de um pimentão. – Meu nome é Fernanda. E você deve ser o Blaise Zabine.

- Exatamente. – Ele sorriu verdadeiro.

Bom, pelo visto o trabalho que terei pra juntar esses dois vai ser praticamente nulo. Hahahaha, pelo menos se continuar assim, daqui no máximo uma hora eles estão na cama. Mas se dependesse de Fer, seria daqui no máximo, 5 minutos.

- Bom gente, agora que vocês já se conheceram será que poderiamos ir? – Falei. – Estou tão cansada do vôo que mataria por uma cama quentinha.

Claro que em Londres o frio que fazia era de cortar a pele, e eu já sabia disso pois as estações eram inversas. Então enquanto eu quase derretia em Salvador, aqui eu estava quase virando um picolé sabor Gina.

- Ah, claro. Vocês devem estar congelando. – Ele disse enquanto nos guiava até onde tinha estacionado o carro.- Teve uma nevesca ontem, que nem acredito que o aeroporto permaceneu aberto. Vocês tiveram sorte.

- Nossa – Eu e Fer falamos juntas.

- Poisé, minhas ursinhas. – Ele disse piscando pra nós. – Agora vamos ao que realmente interessa.

- Dormir! – eu respondi rindo.

- Exatamente.

Chegamos depois de uns 10 minutos de carro, e todos os respectivos lugares já estavam arrumados para a cochiladinha da noite, como Blaise costumava chamar. Meu colchão estava ao lado do da Fer, e Blaise ficaria no seu quarto mesmo.

- Se me dão licença senhoritas, vou aos meus aposentos dormir – Disse galanteador. Isso ele nunca cansa de ser. – Boa sonequinha.

- Obrigada, Baby. – Ri e deu uma piscadela como parte da resposta, da qual Fer ficou ligeiramente enciumada. – Não liga não Fer, ele é todo seu.

- Aham, se ele parace de te tratar como a rainha Elizabeth, eu até acreditaria. – ela disse.

- Fazer o que, se eu só tenho em mentes alguém bem longe... – Disse virando para o lado contrario ao lado. – Longe de mim, e longe do coração...

E assim adormeci, escutando a respiração leve de Fer e pensando que por mais que eu estivesse em territorio serguro, os meu pensamentos nunca deixaria de viajar até uma pessoa. Uma pessoa na qual eu queria aqui do lado, falando besteiras e se achando. Uma pessoa loira, insuportável..

Um Malfoy.

**N/a**: Geeeente do céu. Pareceu que eu nunca conseguiria, na verdade ainda nao to acreditando que realmente consegui. Demorou uma década e ficou terrível, mais diante de tudo que tenho passado com o vestibular, e com pc estragaado é realmente um milagre.. Nossa. Que saudade de escrever. Hahha, lembrando que está faltando um titico assim pra acabar. Nossa. Vou ficar com saudade de escrever viu.. E pode deixar, que esses 3 ainda vão aprontar poucas e booas. Não sei se devo por a visão do Draco por aqui ou continuar somente pelos pensamentos da Gina, O que vocês acham? Bom, obrigada por todas as reviews viu? Adoro ler cada uma delas! Vocês realmente fazerm a diferença. Hahhaha, Beeeijos! E espero que tenham gostado, e prometo uma Ginny menos depressiva. P

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**: Então meniiina, pior que a Mellody não é parente nenhuma do Draco não. Fui pura cachorrice dele mesmo. Mas então, desculpa a demora pra postar, espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo, mesmo sendo só uma fase de readaptaação para Gina, e bom, pelo menos agora deu pra conhecer o Blaise melhor né? Beijos, espero que continue mandando reviews e lendo! D

**Thaty**: Poisé, ela ainda tá meio depressiva coitada, mais aos poucos está voltando a ser a Gina de sempre. Vamos dar um tempinho pra ela né, posso garantir que esses 3 ainda vão aprontar muito. Espero que tenha gostado do Capitulo, e que continue Lendo e mandando reviews. Beijos!

**Dudinhazinha**: Que bom que gostou do Cap. Anterior, juro que é o ultimo que faço a Gina meio depressiva. Hahaha, e nossa, fico muito feliz que você tenha ganhaaado o prêmio viu?! Por que sua fic realmente mereçee, hahaha, agora só falta você atualizar a sua também né? Eu demorei e custei a postar,mais voltei. Beeijos! E espero que tenha gostado..

**Biazinha Malfoy**: Ai ai, quem não desejava ser Gina não é? Só pra tirar uma casquinha desse loiro perfeito. (lembrando que ele não é tão perfeito assim não, deixou nossa Gina depressiva. Hahaha) Poisé, quem dera que minhas amigas fossem tão amigas assim também.. Que bom que você gostou do Blaise, porque ele vai começar a apareceu um bocado agora!! Beeijos, e continue lendo e mandando reviews viu? Que eu vou fazer de tudo para postar o mais rapido. ;)

**Etecetera**: Então, realmente a gininha querida fica totalmente sem pé nem cabeça quando o loiro chega perto, também, ate eu ficaria.. hahaha. Mas entao, cachorrice mesmo, das feeeias,quero ver como ele vai fazer pra se redimir, se caso houver uma reconcilhiação; (risada maligna e cara de má) Mentira, ainda nem sei o que vou fazer com isso ainda, maaas pode ter certeza que esses três vão aprontar muito em Londres. Isso eu garantoo. Desculpa a demora pra postar viu, mais agora acho que vou com tudo.. e Obrigada por gostar #) significa muito! Beijos, e continue mandando reviews e lendoo. :

**EuDy**: Ah, muito obrigada pelos elogios a fic viu! Eu amo escreve-la tambem, pena que as vezes o tempo é o que me atrapalha.. mais aí está mais um capitulo e espero que você goste.. e continue lendo e mandando mais reviews! Beijos ;D


	8. Namoro ou Amizade?

**Capítulo 8 – Namoro ou amizade?**

Os dias passavam muito rápido e eu quase nem notava. Fazia 4 dias que nós já havíamos chegado em Londres, mas parecia só alguns minutos na cidade natal. O Inverno, o céu, a língua, ainda me faziam tanta falta. Mais falta ainda era do Brasil, de toda diversão, da Íris, da galera da colônia, do Malfoy... Maldito Malfoy!

Fer e Blaise estão tentando me fazer esquecer, ou melhor, parar de pensar. Já que esquecer estava beeem difícil. Até que às vezes eles faziam isso muito bem, eu esquecia tudo, completamente tudo, e quando isso acontecia, nós nos divertíamos muito mais. Dá pra ver na cara deles que desejam que isso passe logo, não só na deles, na minha também...

Meu plano de tentar fazer meus dois amigos queridos ficarem, foi um completo desastre, eu estava planejando isso desde que conheci a Fer e soube que ela era a pessoa certa pra ele. Os dois formam uma bela dupla, isso não há uma pessoa se quer que negue. Eles são simplesmente fantásticos juntos, mas a Fer disse que faltava clima, atração, química, física, matemática, ou seja... Ela gostou dele como amigo. Já Blaise disse:

"_Você realmente não achou que ia se livrar de mim assim tão facilmente, achou?! Claro que a Fernanda é magnífica mesmo, eu adorei muito ela... Mas Kiddo, vamos combinar, você é a __MINHA__ mulher."_

Então não foi dessa vez que eu me livro dele. Na verdade eu nunca quero me livrar do Blaise, e eu não falo de modo egoísta, Deus me livre disso. Todo mundo sabe que eu só quero o melhor pra ele. Mas vamos combinar que receber elogios até quando você acorda com bafo e descabelada, se sentindo a pessoa mais horrível do mundo, é terrivelmente bom!  
Desde sempre Zabine me ajudou/ajuda. Uma vez quando meus pais quase se separaram ele que estava lá dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem, quando tive minha primeira decepção amorosa, mesmo gostando de mim, ele me ouvia me apoiava e me trazia Häagen Dazs. Até mesmo quando eu queria ficar vendo filmes melosos e chorando rios, ou até aquelas comédias idiotas onde só eu ria ele me acompanhava... É simplesmente TÃÃÃO injusto da minha parte não gostar dele assim como ele gosta de mim, sabe? Se eu pudesse pelo menos tentar, fazer ele feliz e deixar que ele me faça feliz também, e se déssemos certo? E se eu me apaixonasse perdidamente por ele e descobrisse que é com ele que quero passar o resto dos meus dias? Cadê a Fernanda? Merda...

Corri até o quarto e entrei, tomando cuidado pra não acordar o Blaise (poisé, ainda estávamos na casa dele. Falei pra mamãe que ia mostrar a Europa pra Fer, e nos escondemos por aqui). Avistei ela dormindo sossegada e por um momento a invejei, e cutuquei seus braços vagarosamente.

- Fernanda.. – Eu dizia suavemente – Acorda Feeer, preciso falar com você, poxa.

- Hum.. – Ela resmungou. Viva! Um resmungo. – Que horas são Gi?

- São.. Ah meu deus, não me mata – Disse olhando para o relógio – São 4:30.

- O QUÊ? Você ficou completamente maluca.. – Ela disse ainda com os olhos bem fechados. – Pro seu bem, eu vou fingir que isso não aconteceu, e vou voltar a dormir, ok?

- Nãaao, não é okay! – Eu fiz minha melhor cara de drama possível – Eu preciso conversar com você, SÓ com você.

- Ta bom.. – Ela disse esfregando os olhos. – Só vou passar uma água na cara e daí você fala.. Mas já vou avisando que se for sobre o Malfoy, você vai desejar não ter nascido.

Óbvio que isso tudo tinha um fundo Malfoy, mas, era por uma boa causa. Pra esquece-lo. E também eu não precisava contar a ela esse fato.

- Vai Gi, não enrola e me conta o motivo de você ter me acordado as 4:30 da manhã.. – ela falou rindo. Era essa a fer que eu gostava!

- Ta. Eu estava pensando.. – eu hesitei.

- Pensando no que, criatura? – Ela disse.

- Pensando que eu poderia tentar, sabe.. ficar com o Blaise. Arriscar. Ver o que vai dar. Esperar as conseqüências...

- Hum, interessante.. – ela disse pensativa. – E como você chegou a essa conclusão que você deveria ter chegado faz tempo?

- Bem, eu estava lá na sacada pensando que sempre que eu precisei ele estava aqui do meu lado. E pensei também que vai que eu fico com ele e descubro que ele é o cara por quem eu esperei, vai que eu descubro que eu realmente gosto dele, assim como ele gosta de mim.

- Olha Vi.. – ela ia ser sincera, eu sabia – Eu acho uma grande idéia, sabe? Ele é muito legal, te trata como uma rainha! Mas, para que eu concorde com isso tudo, eu acho que você deveria manter o jogo limpo. Contar que você quer tentar e não deixar ele se iludir..

- Claro, eu também acho. – eu sorri – Vou falar com ele amanhã. Espero que concorde com essa idéia maluca.

- Maluca e genial ao mesmo tempo amiga! – Ela riu. – Eu tenho uma idéia! Vá acordar ele e conte isso já! Que eu vou preparar uma coisa bem especial pra vocês.

- Mais Fer, são 5 horas da manhã! – Eu disse.

- Ah ta, na hora de me acordar tudo bem né. – ela fez cara de ameaça – Anda logo e acorda ele, ou eu mesmo vou fazer e vou contar TUDINHO.

- Sem chantagem.. – Vi ela sorrindo pra mim – Ta bom, eu vou..

Andei até o quarto do Blaise e abri a porta bem devagar, como quem quisesse espiar alguma coisa. Entrei vagarosamente e sentei-me do lado dele enquanto ele dormia profundamente. Me permiti passar a mão na face delicada e serena dele, parecia um anjo a dormir. Se alguém nesse momento negasse que Blaise Zabine era lindo de morrer, ou era completamente cega, ou não gostava de homens. Fui deslizando minhas mãos no cabelo dele e passei a mão lentamente pela sua boca bem desenhada.

- Isso, continua que ta muito bom.. – ele disse suspirando – Se isso for um sonho, por favor Kiddo, nunca me acorde.

- Não é um sonho não, e agora acooooorda! – Eu sorri vencedora.

- Ah não, preferia você fazendo cafuné vai.. – ele pegou minha mão e depositou nos seus cabelos pretos denovo. – Continua vaaai.

- Não Blaise, eu vim aqui te acordar, pra gente conversar. – eu disse sincera. – e uma conversa bem séria.

- Ai cristo, o que eu fiz agora? – ele disse levantando e passando a mão na cabeça. Infelizmente, ele estava só de boxer. – Ei, olhando aqui ó.. pro meu rosto.

-Ahm, desculpa – Eu disse rindo. – É que você tá diferente.. Mais bonito.

- Ah, eu sempre fui. – ele disse rindo – Você que nunca deu valor.

- É sobre isso mesmo que eu quero conversar. – eu disse de cabeça baixa.

- Sobre você não gostar de mim? – ele riu inquieto. – Eu sei disso Virgínia, e não precisa me lembrar a cada segundo sabe? Eu convivo com isso numa boa.

- Pois é. Mas eu não. – Ele me olhou assustado, e eu me aproximei e o beijei. Isso mesmo, beijei! Ele não deixava eu falar, eu tive que beijar. E meu deus, como ele beija bem.. Eu tinha um poço de perdição bem debaixo do meu nariz e não fiz nada. As mãos deles encontraram minha nuca e me puxavam cada vez mais pra perto, como se ele quisesse provar que isso estava realmente acontecendo. Eu interrompi o beijo e voltei a falar. – Eu não sei conviver com isso. Você me ama, e eu... E eu nunca se quer ao menos tentei gostar de você igualmente. E isso é muito ruim. É desastroso, eu sou uma idiota, sabe? Eu tenho o melhor cara, o mais amável, o mais confiável e apaixonado por mim que poderia existir, e nem se quer ao menos dei uma chance pra ele. E é por isso que eu vim te acordar. Porque eu quero tentar. Eu quero dar uma chance pra nós dois.

- Calma aí, eu to escutando direito? Eu não to dormindo? – Ele se perguntava confuso enquanto eu sorria pra ele. – Não, me prove que eu não estou dormindo.

Ele pediu, e eu provei. Beijei-o novamente, agora com mais entusiasmo do que antes, puxei-o pra perto, tentando sentir o gosto que me fazia tanta falta mais mesmo assim não consegui sentir. O único problema em Blaise, era que ele não era Draco, e nem nunca seria. Finalizei o beijo com um belisquinho na bunda, fazendo ele se assustar.

- Ai, ta bom – ele disse passando a mão no lugar onde belisquei – ta bom, eu acredito agora.. Quer dizer mais ou menos. Por que isso agora?

- Como assim? Você queria que eu nunca tentasse? – Disse divertida.

- Claro que não Kiddo. – Ele disse – Deus sabe como eu esperei por esse dia, quantas vezes eu sonhei que isso um dia iria acontecer, sabe? Eu ficava relembrando o dia inteiro.. Imaginando como você iria falar, como eu iria agir.. Mas agora que você finalmente disse, foi bem melhor do que nos meus sonhos, e eu realmente não sei como ou o que falar pra você.

- Diga que quer tentar também, e fica tudo certo. – Eu disse pegando na mão dele.

- Claro, Claro que eu quero Kiddo. – Ele sorriu passando a mão no meu rosto – Tudo que eu mais quero é uma chance pra te provar que eu sou melhor do que ele. Que posso te fazer muito feliz...

- Eu nunca duvidei disso, Blaise. – Eu olhei sincera pra ele – Eu preciso deixar claro pra você, que eu ainda não te amo. Que infelizmente eu ainda gosto do Draco, mais vou fazer de tudo pra mudar isso. Mas eu preciso que você saiba disso tudo, pra depois não ficar bravo comigo ou alguma coisa do tipo. Porque seria doloroso demais te perder.

- Shh.. – ele disse calmo – Eu já sei de tudo isso. E pode deixar que nunca você vai me perder...

** Enquanto isso... (Resolvi colocar uma visão do Draco disso tudo, se ficar bom, quem sabe eu coloque mais algumas vezes!)**

- Meu Deus menina, desgruda de mim! – Ele disse impaciente. – O que eu fiz pra te merecer hein?!

- Ah Draquinho, não me trata assim! – A menina choramingou.

- Já falei pra não me chamar disso. – Ele passou a mão nos cabelos irritado. – Cristo, você não entende menina? ACABOU, FIM... _Arrivederci, Au revoir, Adeus_!

E ele assistiu a mais uma mulher ir embora de sua vida. Mais uma de várias a quem ele já dispensou. Mais uma que entraria para o grupo "Eu odeio o Draco, mais voltaria com ele". Porque é sempre assim..  
Até hoje ele nunca conseguiu achar alguém que tenha o prendido totalmente, ou apenas parte. Na verdade ele chegou bem perto, perto o suficiente pra amarelar. Aham, isso mesmo. Ele, Draco Malfoy era um medroso. Teve medo de se arriscar na única mulher que ele realmente achou que valeria a pena. A única que fazia algum sentido e que ele sabia que provavelmente nunca mais a veria. Seu nome? Virgínia Weasley.

Agora o que ele fazia era o de sempre, saia com seus amigos e ficava com as meninas mais bonitas de Londres e o que sempre acontecia era que elas pegavam no seu pé. E claro que isso fazia ele detesta-las muito mais. Ele costumava dizer que mulher era igual chiclete, quanto mais pisa, mais gruda.

Ele até tentou ficar com a Mellody, a menina que estava com ele no quarto, no desastroso dia em que a Weasley foi lhe entregar a maldita carta, mas a menina se mostrou detestável em todos os sentidos, e ele não via a menor possibilidade de ficar com ela. Tentou por tempo demais até. 7 dias, há anos não ficava com alguém durante esse tempo todo.

- Pois é Loira, e sempre sobra somente eu e você. – Ele disse pegando uma cerveja da geladeira. – Por isso, eu não troco você por nada!

Ele abriu a cerveja e sentou-se na frente da televisão procurando algum programa útil, mas nada parecia bom o suficiente. Então quando ele terminou de tomar sua cerveja, foi ao quarto abriu sua gaveta da escrivaninha procurando alguma conta que teria que pagar no dia seguinte. Os pais de Draco moravam em um pequeno Castelo chamado Leeds, em Kent no interior da Inglaterra, então ele morava sozinho e tinha que ter certa responsabilidade. Dinheiro claro não era uma preocupação, os pais de Draco, riquíssimos por sinal, mandavam uma grande quantia que era depositada na sua conta do banco. Pegando um bolo de papeis ele se deita na cama e começa a separar os que foram pagos do que não foram.

- Escola, pago. Academia, pago. Luz, pago. Celular, tem que pagar.. – Ele ia olhando folha a folha, até avistar algo desconhecido. – Esse eu realmente acho que não é de pagar..

Ele abriu devagar a folha avistando ser a bendita carta perdida da Virgínia. Aquela que ela entregara pra ele um dia de ir embora, a qual ele tacou na mala e nunca mais achou, e estava achando agora. Ele tomou outro gole da sua cerveja e com calma começou a ler as palavras da sua ruiva parecendo que ela mesmo estava lendo-as.

Depois que ele acabou de ler, algumas frases ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça. Fazendo-o lembrar de tudo que eles passaram, relembrando a colônia de férias, e até os acontecimentos mais engraçados aos mais desastrosos.

"_**Eu demorei pra perceber que você me alegra, que as suas piadinhas e seu jeito grosso me encanta, eu demorei a sentir raiva por não ter feito nada antes.."**_

"_-Ah, querida, estava te procurando.. Olá Potter, vejo que estava cuidando muito bem da minha namorada.  
- Não sabia que ela era sua namorada, mais em todo caso, prefiro deixá-los a sós. Tchau Gina.  
- Qual é a sua Malfoy? –  
- Acredite em mim, eu te salvei de um completo idiota e testa rachada.  
- Seu idiota! Ele é legal, e você saberia disso se o conhecesse.  
- Eu o conheço Virgínia. Por isso mesmo, deixei ele bem longe.  
- Ahhhhhhhhh, saquei tudo Malfoy.. Você é o tal menino que ele me falava, que vivia enxendo o saco dele. Hahahahaha.  
- Cale a boca Virgínia, e não me obrigue a beijá-la denovo, nunca mais!  
- Como se eu pedisse por esse beijo não é, Draquinho?"_

Ele sorria silenciosamente, lembrando das cenas e dos momentos.

"_**Seu olhar me tranqüiliza. Sua voz, soa como uma carícia, e só de ouvir seus lábios pronunciando o "pequena" eu estremeço;"**_

"- Sabe, pequena. – Ele sorriu enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos dela. – Eu acho que te subestimei.  
- É Malfoy. – Ela sorriu feliz, e ele sentiu as pernas dela desabar." 

Então ela estava apaixonada por ele. E ele não fazia a menor idéia disso tudo.. Não sabia que aquele dia tinha destruído o coração da sua pequena, e o pior de tudo era pensar que agora, como ele iria acha-la? Quem sabe quantos Weasleys existem por Londres? Tentando se lembrar de algum fato que pudesse dar alguma pista, ele lembrou que uma das amigas dela comentou que o pai dela era o Ministro da Cultura..

- Óbvio, como eu não lembrei disso antes. – ele disse rindo – O problema é, qual é o nome do Ministro da Cultura?

Ele ligou seu computador e procurou pela internet o nome do atual Ministro da Cultura e avistou: Arthur Weasley.

- Bingo! – Ele deu aquele meio sorriso de vitória – Agora é só ligar no auxílio a lista telefônica e perguntar o número.

Ele pegou o telefone vitorioso, e discou o número para a consulta a lista.

- Olá, Gostaria de saber o telefone e o endereço de Arthur Weasley. – Ele disse pensando em como iria aparecer na casa dela, surpreendendo-a. Com certeza ela daria outra chance pra ele, todas sempre dão.

- Ah, não brinca! Só você?! – A atendente riu. – Umas 15 pessoas por dia me ligam pra saber esse endereço. Pena querido, que é confidencial.

-Filhos da puta! – Ele disse batendo o telefone no gancho. – Confidencial... Como vou achar essa maldita menina?!

E ele decidiu que se fosse pra eles ficarem juntos, ela que viria atrás dele, e não vice-versa. A vida inteira teve pessoas aos seus pés e não seria por causa de uma qualquer que ele iria se sujeitar ao contrário.

- Quer saber? Vou sair. – Disse pegando seu casaco e as chaves, deixando a garrafa de cerveja vazia sobre a mesa da sala.

** Enquanto isso.. (Visão da Ginny denovo!)**

Parece que agora tudo pode voltar ao normal. Ou melhor, quase ao normal. Eu estou namorando com o Blaise Zabini, meu melhor amigo. E tem como ficar mais estranho? Acho que não.

Quando eu e o Blaise terminamos de conversar, fomos contar a boa nova para Fer que estava arrumando a mesa, colocando mil e uma guloseimas que ela foi buscar na padaria da esquina.

- Surpreeesa! – Ela disse dando seu melhor sorriso de eu-tenho-vinteeoito-dentes. – Eu sabia que tudo iria acabar em amor hoje!

- Hahaha, para de ser tonta, Fer! – Eu disse rindo de mãos dadas com Blaise.

- Calma baby, temos que achar um amor pra ela também. – Ele disse piscando pra mim. Parecia que nada tinha mudado, além de que agora eu posso agarrar mesmo ele!

- Aham! Ainda bem que alguém aqui nesse país ainda lembra de mim. – Fer fez uma cara de chorona. – Obrigada, BLAISE.

- Ah, é assim então? Eu que tive que te aturar lá no Brasil T O D O S os dias da colônia e você me trata assim então, pode deixar vocês dois. – Fiz cara de emburrada e sentei-me na mesa. – Já que é assim.. Renegada pela minha melhor amiga e pelo meu namorado também, eu vou me matar de comer, comer até ficar uma bola.

- Nããããão! – Os dois disseram juntos sentando-se na mesa também.

- Corre fer, antes que ela acaba com tudo! – Blaise disse.

- To indo, to indo! – ela disse pegando a maior quantidade croissant possível e colocando no seu prato. – alguém quer café?

- Eu! – Dissemos juntos eu e o Blaise.

E parecia que tudo estava dando certo, parecia que todos estavam muito felizes, e pensando bem, eu estava mesmo. Eu tinha dois amigos que eu amava muito, quer dizer, uma amiga e um namorado! E parecia que todos os meus problemas acabaram, ou pelo menos por agora.

- Gente, é o seguinte. – Blaise disse terminado de tomar o seu suco de laranja. – Eu fiz uma música essa semana. Parece que eu adivinhei..

- Adivinhou o que Blaise. – eu disse curiosa.

- Adivinhei que tudo isso ia acontecer com a gente Kiddo, que você finalmente viria pra mim... – Então ele se levantou e foi buscar o seu violão. – Sentem aqui meninas, do meu lado! Quero que vocês ouçam bem e digam o que acham.

A música era bem calma, com uma melodia muito agradável.

_**Assim, que você encontrar o seu lugar**_

_**Guarde embaixo do solo suas mágoas**_

_**E deixe secar as velhas lágrimas sem dó**_

_**Só o tempo desfaz suas marcas**_

Eu sabia que a música era pra mim, ele já havia falado antes, então prestei muito atenção na letra, que se mostrava melhor ainda!

_**Ver você, assim, sem noção da falta que faz o seu olhar**_

_**e é você quem faz o meu viver**_

_**quando segue de volta pra casa**_

Eu tentei ficar olhando para os olhos dele, mas fiquei tão constrangida que tive que desviar, ainda sim sentindo aqueles olhos verdes me perfurando. Blaise era o que toda garota queria, era o genro que toda mãe pediu a Deus.

_**O velho sonho sobe a escada da minha morada**_

_**e abre os olhos claros e sorri pra mim.**_

_**Seus passos são compassos da minha balada.**_

_**eu sei, que é assim,**_

_**seu lugar é ao lado meu,**_

_**e eu sei que é assim,**_

_**seu lugar é ao lado meu,  
Até o fim...**_

E ainda assim, namora-lo parecia tão errado, tão absolutamente egoísta, tão grotesco, e eu não sabia por que razão eu tinha proposto aquelas coisas. Claro que eu sabia, era por causa _dele._ Por causa de um maldito amor de verão. Por causa de um idiota loiro que não saia da minha cabeça nem por um maldito segundo.

- E então que vocês acharam? – Ele perguntou alegre.

- Olha, eu ADOREI! – Fer disse – Quem dera se alguém escrevesse algo tão bonito pra mim.

- Eu achei ótimo, Blaise. – Eu disse sincera. – De verdade, ficou muito boa!

- Hum.. – Ele disse me abraçando apertado. – Obrigado por ter me dado uma chance.

- Obrigada você por aceitar. – Eu dei uma piscadela e um selinho nele. E daí que eu gostava de outro? Ele já sabia! E me aceitou mesmo assim, agora o que eu tinha que fazer era me concentrar cem por cento nele.

- Então meninas. Vocês já viram a minha nova música do repertório! – ele largou o violão e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos pretos. – tenho um show a noite, e vocês serão obrigadas a ouvir eu cantar e tocar.

- Como se fosse muito sacrifício né, Blaise – fer comentou – Você nasceu pra fazer isso, de verdade.

- Foi o que eu sempre disse! Mas ele nunca acreditou em mim. – Disse rindo – Quem sabe agora que foi você que falou, ele acredite. Porque em mim ta difícil!

- Ah, vocês duas! Parem de puxar meu saco, e guardem todos esses elogios para noite! Quero ver vocês animarem por lá. – ele disse todo alegre e gesticulando.

- Pode apostar, Baby. – Eu respondi.

Então o dia acabou bem, resolvemos assistir um filme e dormir um pouco até dar o horário de acordar pra irmos pro show do Blaise. E o legal, é que eu e ele dormimos na mesma cama, assim, só abraçados, sentindo o corpo quente um do outro e ouvindo nossas respirações. Claro que ele me respeitou muito, como sempre fez, mais é gostoso namorar o Blaise... É legal saber que você não vai ter horas de carência e ter em quem brigar nas suas crises de TPM. A única coisa que eu não queria agora, era lembrar de alguém que me chamava de pequena, e que mesmo assim insistia em ir ao meu pensamento, mas como eu prometi que iria tentar, afastava e tentava pensar só no agora. Só no meu namorado.

** Enquanto isso.. (Draco!)**

O Celular de Draco tocava sem parar, interrompendo seu almoço. _"Quem será agora?"_ Ele pensou tirando o celular da calça.

- Fala, Enzo! – Draco atendeu.

- E ai, Malfoy! É o seguinte. Hoje a noite, no Valentino. – alguém falou do outro lado da linha. – Vai ter mulher bonita pra caramba!

- Vai? Então, é isso! – Draco abriu seu meio sorriso malicioso. – Te vejo lá, Enzo.

- Até!

Era hoje. Hoje que Draco Malfoy recuperava sua fama de garanhão. Não que a tenha perdido algum dia. Mas sobre as circunstâncias de que não estava no país, seu nome deixou de ser um pouco o alvo principal das fofocas entre os grupinhos femininos, perdendo apenas para o cabeleireiro, o que pra Draco era inadmissível. Afinal, todo cabeleireiro era gay, e um gay sendo mais comentado do que ele, é um terrível engano.

- Garotas, Malfoy voltou. – Ele disse diante do espelho do banheiro verificando seu cabelo loiro, impecável.

**N/a: **Tchararam:D Finalmente esse capítulo saiu. Estou em Curitiba no Paraná prestes a prestar vestibular, e com a cabeça a mil, não sei como consegui pensar em alguma coisa útil. Eu simplesmente adorei esse Capítulo e espero que vocês também gostem, ele veio com tudo na minha cabeça. Tive mil e uma idéias. Mas acho que a Gina tinha mesmo que dar uma chance pro nosso coitadinho do Blaise fofo! Sério, quem não quer um garoto assim. Hunf. Tentei fazer um pouco do lado do Draco, mas não sei se ficou realmente bom, aceito sugestões viu?!  
Desculpem gente, se o Draco não tem aparecido tanto, mais no próximo capítulo vai ter é MUITA confusão, reencontros, brigas, e muito amor também. Hahaha D Então eu espero que mandem reviews! #) Beijos!

**Biazinha Malfoy**: Ai, nem fale. Estou cada dia gostando mais do Blaise. Quem sabe a Gina desiste do Malfoy? Hahaha. Beijos, e obrigada pela review. #)

**Thaty**: Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado! Estou vendo ainda algumas outras aventuras. Mais juro que o capítulo que vem vai ser mais emocionante. ) Beijos! E obrigada pela review!

**Min Malfoy: **Aiii, que bom que você gostou, você não sabe a alegria que dar ver no meu email que alguém mandou review! Hahaha, eu vivo caçando fic também, me recomenda alguma? Beeijos! E Volte mesmo viu? Espero que tenha gostado!

**Alice: **Oii, que bom que você gostou da fic! Eu fico tão insegura sobre como ela está indo, você não tem noção! Mas ainda bem que ganhei outra leitora! #) Não demorei quase nada com o capítulo, e espero que você tenha gostado viu?! Obrigada por ter mandando uma review! Beijos:

**Lena: **Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Não demorei pra postar, e acho que não vou demorar para o próximo também! Que bom saber que você está gostando viu! Continue mandando sua opinião #) Obrigada mesmo pela review! Beijos!


	9. Reencontro

**N/a:**Depois de ficar meio desaparecida, voltei. E com um capítulo maior ainda. Espero que gostem e que deixem mais reviews! Me animem gente, preciso saber o que estão achando viu? Sem mas, o capítulo. ENJOY!

**Capítulo 9 – Reencontro.**

"Como se vestir adequadamente para sair", isso sim deveria ser artigo para uma revista feminina e não algo como "conquiste o homem perfeito" ou outras coisas, apesar de que muitas revistas já tentaram mostrar como se vestir e todas elas colocam algo caríssimo ou totalmente esdrúxulo, que você só usaria se morasse lá na China, já que ninguém ia te reconhecer. Eu já tive milhares de brigas com o guarda-roupa, mas nenhuma foi tão difícil e irreconciliável quanto essa. Ninguém dava trégua, era eu e o guarda-roupa, o guarda-roupa e eu. Cada roupa que eu pegava parecia gritar e querer saltar para fora do meu corpo como se implorasse para eu não usa-las. Aí ficava difícil, na verdade quase impossível. Tudo que eu consegui achar até agora foi uma bendita calça jeans skinny e uma bota de plataforma marrom de cano alto (que graças a deus, esquentava a perna que era uma beleza).

- Não acredito ainda que você não escolheu uma blusa! – A Fernanda me disse histérica. – Qual o grande problema com essas que você jogou em cima da cama?

- O grande problema é que elas não gostam de mim, e não querem ficar bem no meu corpo – eu disse fazendo a melhor cara de mau humor possível – Eu to gorda, meu cabelo está horrível, e não tenho roupa. Não vou sair!

- Claro, diga isso para o Blaise – ela disse – o **SEU** namorado.

Ah sim, eu tinha começado a namorar o Blaise, e não poderia já ir negando qualquer coisa que ele me propusesse, não ia ser muito bom né?! Na verdade eu nunca me namoraria, eu sou ciumenta, tenho a pior crise de TPM do mundo, e além de tudo sou ruiva e baixinha. Se não fosse pelos meus peitos, que ainda bem que eu os tenho, tamanho 44 durinhos e no lugar, eu não sei o que seria de mim. Ah claro, eu tinha os olhos verdes também, acho que isso dá um ponto extra, né? Mas ta, tirando isso, eu sou terrível. Não pareço nenhuma modelo igual a Fer, e também não tenho aquela bunda toda invejável. Mas mesmo assim, o Blaise me quis, e diz que eu sou a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Olha como meu namorado é fooofo!

- Então, escolhe uma roupa pra miiiim, Fer – eu disse quase de joelhos. – Eu to sem saída, e você como futura estilista deveria me ajudar.

- Tá bom, Gin. – Ela disse sorrindo, mas por dentro eu sabia que ela estava amando ter que me vestir. – Mas só se você deixar eu fazer a maquiagem também!

- Eu deixo. – viu, eu disse que no fundo ela estava amando.

Deixei-me totalmente nas mãos da Fer, que começou a revirar todas as roupas que eu tinha deixado na cama, e foi separando algumas entre cores. Era incrível a facilidade que ela tinha com essas amaldiçoadas. Algo que talvez eu nunca venha a ter. Ela pegou uma blusinha rosa claro de mangas compridas que tinha um decote em "v" e alguns detalhes, mas bem simples. Pegou uma jaqueta bem grossa marrom que tinha detalhe em pelinhos no capuz e me jogou. Logo que vesti quis sair correndo e agarrar ela! Tinha ficado PERFEITO. Então ela me deitou na cama e veio com seu estojo de maquiagem, aquilo parecia pra mim uma maleta daquelas matadoras de aluguel sabe? Igualzinho. Ela foi tirando centenas e centenas de coisas da maleta e fazia uma cara de concentrada enquanto olhava pra mim, e para a maquiagem.

- Feche os olhos, que eu vou começar. – Ela avisou.

Me entreguei. Só fui sentindo pinceladas daqui, cutucadas de lá, esponjinhas no rosto todo e quando estava quase dormindo sentindo tudo aquilo ela passou alguma coisa na minha boca e falou a palavra que eu queria ouvir faz tempo: "Terminei". Corri para o espelho e realmente não parecia eu, e sim uma mulher ruiva muito mais bonita e charmosa.

- Nossa, sou realmente eu? – Eu perguntei enquanto olhava admirada a minha sombra do olho, um misto de rosa com dourado. – Ficou muito bom, Fer! Brigada amiga!

- Não foi nada. – ela disse sorrindo – Na verdade até me diverti.

Então a gente saiu e encontrou Blaise na porta do apartamento esperando por nós. Claro que ele estava muito bonito. Com uma blusa listrada preta e branca e um blazer preto com uma calça jeans e um allstar preto e o violão nas costas.

- Senhoritas. – Ele disse oferecendo a porta a nós. – Estão belíssimas!

Partimos até o Valentino que era relativamente perto do apartamento, fomos de táxi e o Blaise é claro não deixou que pagássemos nem ao menos um euro da conta. "Hoje é o meu dia, então eu pago tudo!" ele disse. Claro que eu não concordava com essa idéia, mas de qualquer forma ele sabia que eu ia colocar a minha parte no bolso da calça dele quando ele menos percebesse.

Ao entrar no Valentino um calor enorme nos invadiu, o que era bem mais aconchegante do que o frio de rachar que fazia lá fora, mas mesmo assim ainda não era o suficientemente quente para tirar o casaco. Blaise se despediu com um selinho e foi lá no palco deixar tudo pronto para o show, enquanto eu e a Fer íamos ao bar pedir Fidel light. Esse sim era um drink bom! Uma dose de rum, limão espremido e coca-cola light, se algum dia tiverem alguma dúvida sobre o que beber, peçam isso! É muuuito bom, e de baixo custo! Pegamos nossos drinks e fomos até a única mesa que ainda estava vaga e estava reservada para nós, a mesa era meio perto do palco e nos deixava com uma visão muito boa do Blaise. Passaram-se uns 20 minutos e o bar começou a lotar, aquilo pra quem não gostava de gente era o inferno. Depois de mais 10 minutos o Blaise entrou no palco, colocou seu violão e começou a dedilhar.

- Olá, Bem vindos ao Valentino. – Ele disse – E hoje eu serei o seu músico!

Varias meninas gritavam e se jogavam pra cima do Blaise, enquanto eu não estava ligando nenhum pouco.

- Acalmem-se meninas. Eu já tenho dona. – ele disse dando um sorriso e uma piscada pra mim. – E a minha primeira música, é em homenagem a ela!

_**I've been jumping from the tops of buildings.**_

_Eu tenho pulado de cima dos prédios._

_**For the thrill of the fall.**_

_Pela trilha da queda,_

_**Ignoring sound advice.**_

_Ignorando o aviso do som._

_**And any thought of consequence.**_

_E qualquer pensamento sobre as conseqüências. _

Muitas estavam morrendo de inveja, outras me olhavam com olhares destruidores e tudo que eu conseguia sentir era absolutamente nada. Ou talvez até pena, mas não delas, do Blaise. Porque por mais que eu o amasse, não era do mesmo modo que eu esperava, mas claro, isso eu ia ter que ir adquirindo com o tempo. Começamos a namorar faz 1 dia!

_**My bones are shattered.**_

_Meus ossos estão destruídos._

_**My pride is shattered.**_

_Meu orgulho está destruído._

_**And in the midst of this self-inflicted pain.**_

_E no meio dessa dor infligida que eu mesmo causei_

_**I can see my beautiful rescue.**_

_Eu consigo ver meu bonito resgate._

Estava olhando fixamente para o Blaise enquanto ele tocava. Ele fazia isso com tanta facilidade que era incrivelmente belo o modo como as notas saíam. Não tinha uma única pessoa que poderia duvidar que ele tinha nascido para ser músico. E além de todas as letras e melodias que ele mesmo compunha com uma facilidade extraordinária. Eu na verdade o invejava. Invejava o modo que ele parecia tão calmo, sereno e intocável naquele palco. O modo que ele podia expor seus sentimentos e mesmo assim muitos sairiam gostando dele. Eu inveja muito mais ainda era o amor que ele sentia, mesmo não sendo correspondido da medida certa, eu o invejava por ter alguém quem tentasse ficar com ele. Porque no meu caso, não teve nenhuma tentativa, eu até tentei, mas claro que não foi correspondida nem na medida certa, nem na errada. Simplesmente não fui correspondida.

_**I'm falling more in love.**_

_Eu estou me apaixonado ainda mais._

_**With every single word I withhold.**_

_Com cada palavra que eu retenho._

_**I'm falling more in love.**_

_Eu estou me apaixonando ainda mais._

_**With every single word you say.**_

_Com cada palavra que você diz._

_**I'm falling head-over-heels for you.**_

_Eu estou me apaixonando dos pés à cabeça por você._

Decidi que ia pegar outro Fidel Light e pedi para Fer guardar a mesa enquanto isso. Saí me esquivando de um monte de gente que dançava ao ritmo agradável e lento da música até chegar ao bar, onde pedi mais um drink e esperei até que ficasse pronto.

- Ora ora. Se não é a Virgínia Weasley. – Ouvi uma voz dizer.

- Sim, a própria. – Respondi sem me virar.

- Pois você deveria ser mais educada com seus amigos. – A voz máscula disse a mim.

- Pois fique sabendo que eu sou... – Levei um susto. Era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy parado diante a mim, com o seu melhor sorriso garanhão, cabelo impecavelmente penteado e aqueles malditos olhos azuis penetrantes com aquele amaldiçoado sorriso que me faz derreter. – educadíssima, Malfoy.

_**I've been dancing on the tops of buildings.**_

_Eu tenho dançado em cima dos prédios._

_**At the top of my lungs I'm singing you a song.**_

_Com toda força dos meus pulmões eu estou te cantando uma música._

_**Don't you leave me alone.**_

_Não me deixe sozinho._

- Posso ver isso, Pequena. – Ele disse tomando um gole do MEU drink – Muito bom o drink por sinal, é Fidel Light?

- Sim, é. – Eu disse, na verdade as palavras não saiam da minha boca, só com muito esforço – E seria muito educado também pedir o seu drink próprio, ou então ao menos pedir um gole.

- Perdoe-me pela minha falta de educação, Ruiva. – Ele disse sarcástico. – É que você me deixa assim as vezes, meio perturbado.

- Se eu te perturbo, então, por favor, me dê licença. – Eu disse pegando meu drink – Meu namorado ofereceu essa música pra mim e seria um desperdício completo não escuta-la por sua causa.

_**My bones were shattered.**_

_Meus ossos estão destruídos._

_**My pride lays shattered.  
**__Meu orgulho permanence destruído._

_**Well I'll trample my pride and tell the whole world.**_

_Bem, eu pisaria no meu orgulho e falaria para o mundo inteiro,_

_**To dance with me.**_

_Para dançar comigo._

Saí de lá sem olhar para trás dando passos falsos, minhas pernas tremiam. Com tantos lugares pra ele ir, ele tinha que vim justo hoje aqui? Justo no dia que o meu namorado está tocando, e bem na hora que ele oferece a música pra mim? Isso é muita injustiça para uma pessoa só, ainda mais sendo pequena assim como eu sou. Não demorou muito para que eu sentisse uma mão puxando meu braço esquerdo.

- Namorado? – Ele perguntou confuso enquanto arrumava a franja que caía na frente do seu olho. – Que eu saiba ainda não te pedi em namoro.

- Poisé, NAMORADO. – Eu sorri orgulhosa do Blaise. – E por acaso ele não é você, claro. Por acaso ele é aquele que está tocando, e sim. É Meu namorado mesmo Malfoy.

_**I'm falling more in love.**_

_Eu estou me apaixonado ainda mais._

_**With every single word I withhold.**_

_Com cada palavra que eu retenho._

_**I'm falling more in love.**_

_Eu estou me apaixonando ainda mais._

_**With every single word you say.**_

_Com cada palavra que você diz._

_**I'm falling head-over-heels for you.**_

_Eu estou me apaixonando dos pés à cabeça por você._

- Namorando músico, Weasley? – Ele disse me puxando pra bem perto. – Não conseguiu nada melhor não?

- Na verdade, melhor seria impossível de achar. – Eu sorri e deu uma piscadela.

- Ou então você não procurou direito. – Ele me disse orgulhoso. – Às vezes a pessoa ideal está do seu lado.

_**I've been dancing on the tops of buildings.  
**__Eu tenho dançado em cima dos prédios,_

_**With you.  
**__Com você._

Eu fiquei completamente muda. Claro, depois daquilo que ele me falou o que mais eu poderia falar? "Siiim, a pessoa ideal está do meu lado, e é você mesmo seu retardado"?! Tudo que eu pude fazer for me soltar do braço dele e voltar com os passos mais trêmulos ainda para a minha mesa, tentando deixar minha cabeça livres de qualquer tipo de pensamentos que eu poderia ter sobre ele.

** Visão do Draco  
**

Dando uma última verificada no visual, Draco saiu de casa e foi andando calmamente até o carro no qual foi dirigindo até o Valentino. Ele tinha combinado de encontrar-se com Enzo lá na frente antes de entrar. Pegou um cd de rock e foi ouvindo enquanto dirigia e deixava seus pensamentos vagarem. Era incrível a quantidade de tempo que ele pensava no que tinha acontecido no Brasil. Mais surreal ainda era pensar que em uma cidade do tamanho de Londres encontra-la no mesmo lugar que ele seria uma probabilidade muito pequena, na verdade quase impossível. Então do que adiantava ficar se lamentando do passado? Nada. Ou era isso que ele tentava pensar. Estacionou o carro na esquina e viu que o lugar realmente estava muito cheio, fora uma sorte grande encontrar uma vaga na mesma rua do Valentino. Antes de sair do carro ele tirou a frente do som e guardou-a no porta-luvas, um lugar tão previsível que ninguém ia procurar, ele pensava. E deixou com o som as suas lembranças boas da garota que seria impossível de reencontrar.

Achou o seu amigo lá na frente e foram entrando. Pediram uma cerveja e esperaram o show começar. Enquanto o músico ia arrumando suas coisas Draco reparava na quantidade de garotas que havia no lugar, todas muito bonitas e bem arrumadas. Enquanto Enzo saia atirando pra tudo quanto é lado, Draco achou melhor observar o ambiente e tomar alguma atitude depois que o show começasse. Pra ele, você conhecia a mulher pelo jeito que ela dançava. A tímida quase não se movia, mas batia o pé no ritmo da música. A estabanada esbarrava em todo mundo e vivia pedindo desculpas por isso. A extrovertida dançava sem nenhum pudor, e assim ia analisando. No meio de tantas olhadas e reparadas, ele avistou uma cabeça ruiva e sentiu-se tremer por dentro.

"Não, não é possível" ele pensou. "Simplesmente não é ela que está aqui".

Fixando o olhar na menina ruiva, ele pode concluir que era sim, a sua ruiva! Ele finalmente a encontrara. Assim, sem mais nem menos. Viu ela se mexer e ir até o bar, onde tentou manter um diálogo, e pode perceber que tinha perdido sua pequena pelo cantor do bar. Destino cruel? Ou apenas um tinha que ser assim? Para Draco não existia essa história de perder. Nunca perdera na vida, e não ia ser hoje que começaria. Deixou o clima entre os dois acalmar, mas ainda assim ficava olhando-a de longe.

- Cara, tem um monte de gata por aqui e você vai ficar que nem retardado ai de pé? – Enzo falou.

- Não me enche o saco. – Draco falou frio.

- Então ta, só não sabia que você tinha virado viado! – Enzo disse rindo enquanto Draco olhava-o com cara mortal.

- Viado? Você vai ver quem é o viado se não me deixar em paz e sumir da minha frente! – Ele berrou ameaçador enquanto via o amigo sair de perto.

Ele prestava atenção em todos os movimentos da menina, desde um simples gole que ela dava até a passada de mão nos cabelos. Por menores que sejam os detalhes ele achava incrivelmente fascinante e belo.

- Essa música eu ofereço a todos os casais da noite, que pelo visto, são muitos! – Blaise anunciou. – Agarrem seus pares e dancem gente!

"Bom, se o namorado manda eu agarrar e dançar, é o que eu vou fazer!" Draco pensou malicioso.

_**É tão bom ter alguém por perto**_

_**Pra você se sentir completo**_

_**Ter a mão que te leva pro futuro**_

_**Vislumbrando horizontes seguros.**_

Foi devagar para próximo da ruiva e respirou perto da sua nuca, soltando um "quer dançar" rouco, cheio de sentimentos e desejos que a muito ele esperava falar. A ruiva nada falou apenas se virou e esperou ser enlaçada pelo loiro que ficava arrepiado com o toque leve das mãos quentes dela.

_**É tão bom viajarmos juntos**_

_**E viver aproveitando tudo**_

_**Amanhã vai ser melhor que hoje**_

_**Novos sonhos ao amanhecer.**_

**  
-**Eu precisava falar com você.. – Ele começou a falar quando foi interrompido por ela.

- Shhh.. Não fala nada, você vai estragar. – Ela disse de olhos fechados.

- Mas é realmente importante Virgínia. – Ela estremeceu ao ouvir seu nome saindo pela boca dele mais uma vez.

- Depois.. – Ela pedia com a voz chorosa. – Por favor...

Os dois ficaram quietos e dançando no ritmo lento da música. Às vezes Gina cantava junto, e Draco podia sentir um misto de tristeza e alegria na voz dela. Mas como ela pediu, ele não falou nada. Eles teriam tempo para isso.

_**Imagino milhões de sorrisos**_

_**Cada um com seu jeito de ser**_

_**Mas ligados ao mesmo destino**_

_**Um amor feito eu e você.**_

- Por que você não me respondeu, Draco? – Ela perguntou chorosa – Eu só queria uma resposta da sua carta, eu só queria que você respeitasse pelo menos o meu sentimento. Eu não precisava ser correspondida no meu sentimento, eu só precisava saber o que você pensava...

- Gin.. – Ele falou tocando as costas dela – Eu sou...

- Shhh.. – Ela pediu silêncio, agora ela ia falar. – Eu sei que você não é apaixonado por mim nem nada, eu sei que não te agrado e sei também que você estava de curtição comigo, assim como eu no começo também estava. E a culpa foi minha de um dia pensar que você poderia sentir o mesmo, que você se sentisse completo, assim como eu me senti aqueles dias. Eu sei que foi pouco... Mas pra mim, foi intenso.

_**O céu e o mar,**_

_**A lua e a estrela,**_

_**O branco e o preto,**_

_**Tudo se completa de algum jeito.**_

- Pequena.. – Ele dizia. – Me deixe falar..

- Não Draco.. – Ela chorava silenciosamente – Eu só preciso te sentir mais um pouco. Só mais um pouco.

_**Homem mulher,**_

_**A faca e o queijo,**_

_**O incerto e o perfeito,**_

_**Tudo se completa de algum jeito...**_

_**-**_Eu não queria, eu juro! – Ela choramingou enquanto ele passava as mãos nos cabelos sedosos dela. – Eu não deveria.. Mas eu... eu, sou tão fraca!

- Pequena. – Ele disse firme dessa vez, sem querer ser interrompido e ela entendeu isso – O tempo que passei contigo foi maravilhoso, eu curti cada momento, eu pela primeira vez me senti no lugar certo e na hora certa, e principalmente, com a pessoa certa. Você não sabe o quão difícil é pra mim dizer isso... Mas, eu...

- Tudo bem, eu te entendo. Eu tenho o Blaise agora, e você tem sua vida por aqui. – Ela disse secando as lágrimas e sorrindo. – Adeus, Draco.

Ele ficou mudo enquanto via ela partir denovo, e mais uma vez ele não iria fazer nada pra impedir isso, ia apenas observar a mulher que ele tanto esperou reencontrar, para deixa-la mais uma vez. Talvez fosse assim mesmo, talvez tudo entre eles tivesse morrido lá no Brasil e essa história não fosse pra acontecer. E se talvez ainda ela não o quisesse mais, afinal, ela já estava até namorando! E obvio que não seria ele que ficaria se lamentando por um amor impossível. E afinal, Amor? O que era isso? Nunca nenhum Malfoy soube o significado daquela palavra, e Draco não seria o primeiro a querer descobrir. Não somente ele.

Foi ao bar, pediu duas doses de tequila e virou uma seguida da outra, deu uma arrumada no cabelo, e foi na primeira mulher bonita que avistou e jogou todo seu charme.

"Tudo se completa de algum jeito.." Ele pensou maliciosamente enquanto envolvia a loira em seus braços e a beijava ardentemente quase se esquecendo de uma ruivinha que olhava a cena a alguns metros de distância.

** Fim da visão do Draco **

Eu não deveria ter olhado. Na verdade eu não deveria ter nem ido até lá pedir meu drink, e daí que o garçom ia demorar uns 40 minutos pra trazer a bebida? Pelo menos eu não iria dar de cara com aquele ser arrogante, intrometido e aargh, lindo.

- Gin, você ta bem? Parece que viu um fantasma. – Fer disse séria pra mim.

- Acabei de ver o Malfoy. – Eu respondi.

- Como assim? Aqui dentro? – Ela perguntou e foi logo olhando pra todos os lados. – Ah, ali ta ele se agarrando com uma loira qualquer.

- Eu sei. – eu disse meio cabisbaixa. – Ele veio conversar comigo, e eu falei que estava namorando e bla bla bla. Ele até me falou umas coisas bonitinhas. Algo como "Não me arrependo de ter ficado com você, foi bom, mas passou".

- Não acredito que ele disse isso. – Fer afirmou. – Que idiota.

- Conte-me algo que eu não saiba agora, vai. – Falei enquanto terminava de tomar meu drink. – O pior é que quando ele chegou perto, eu não senti minhas pernas, simplesmente elas pararam de funcionar.

- Isso é um sinal ruim, na verdade um dos piores. – Ela me falou sincera. – Por um lado eu tinha certeza que você e o Blaise iam dar certo, mas agora, eu já não tenho dúvida nenhuma que isso não passa de uma tentativa frustrada de você esquecer aquele loiro.

- Fer, eu quero esquecer ele, eu preciso esquecer dele. – Disse como se estivesse implorando ajuda dela.

- Calma Gin, eu e o Blaise vamos te ajudar. – ela sorriu e me abraçou forte. – Agora vamos pedir mais uns 4 drinks e ficar escutando Blaise.

E foi isso que a gente fez, ficou bebendo enquanto Blaise cantava uma porrada de músicas. Eu tinha quase esquecido do Malfoy por alguns momentos. Na verdade eu até olhava pra ele com algum desgosto. Por mais que ele tenha feito tudo que fez, eu ainda o achava incerto demais. Mesmo se ele quisesse algo comigo, que futuro teria ficar com alguém desse tipo? Seria muito melhor ficar com o Blaise que já era certo, era perfeito.

- Pessoal, essa é minha última música, espero que tenham gostado! – Blaise disse e muita gente bateu palma e várias gritaram "UHUUUL".

Blaise começou a dedilhar olhando concentrado para o violão.

_**Num velho disco a vida se desfaz**_

_**Em poucos minutos**_

A melodia era um pouco mais animada mais mesmo assim ainda era meio parada. Mas a letra não deixava de ser bonita, e claro que foi composta por Blaise. Algumas pessoas levantaram e começaram a dançar no ritmo lento que a música oferecia. Vi várias pessoas que mesmo sozinhas dançavam com os olhos fechados. Nessa altura da hora a maioria se encontrava meio bêbada. Vi também Malfoy se aproximando da mesa e sentando-se do meu lado.

_**Pra onde aquele tempo te levou,**_

_**Também vou.**_

- Antes que você comece com seu discurso e não me deixe falar, pelo menos me escute. – Ele falou meio frio.

- Hum. – eu me fiz de desentendida.

- Quero tentar ter uma amizade, algo social, uma conversa. – Ele falou – Vamos começar do zero.

- E por que isso agora? – Perguntei estranhando.

- Bom, porque eu te acho uma pessoa legal, Weasley. – Ele disse sincero.

- Então ta bom ué. – Eu disse ainda assim estranhando as intenções do Malfoy.

_**Pode ser numa canção,**_

_**Pode ser do coração,**_

_**Eu so quero ter voce por perto.**_

- Então, eu conheço o Zabini. – Ele disse sério denovo. – Na verdade estudei com ele quase minha vida inteira, mas daí mudamos de colégio e perdemos contato.

- Ah, ele nunca se quer te mencionou. – Eu disse e olhava pra Fer que mantinha o mesmo olhar desconfiado, ou talvez até um pouco assassino.

- Vai ver acabou se esquecendo de mim, assim como eu também esqueci dele. – ele disse rindo. – Isso soou um pouco mais gay do que eu esperava.

Todos nós rimos, como se fossemos velhos amigos. Até que achei legal esse lado do Draco, a gente nunca tinha conversado antes assim, abertamente. E mostrar interesse em ser meu amigo foi uma coisa legal da parte dele. No mínimo interessante. E quem sabe, eu possa me livrar dessa coisa que me prende a ele e nos dois nos tornarmos grandes amigos? Isso pode acontecer, não pode?

- Foi apenas impressão sua Malfoy. – Fer disse tirando sarro da cara dele.

- Hahaha. – Malfoy olhou divertido. – Vou fingir que essa frase não teve ironia.

_**Se é pra tocar o ceú e me lembrar,**_

_**Do canto de um anjo.**_

_**Naquele empoeirado LP,**_

_**Encontro você.**_

- Ai ai, acho que todos nós deveríamos beber mais um pouco. – Eu disse querendo puxar algum assunto.

- Eu sou a favor. – A Fer disse e já ia chamando o garçom. – O mesmo de antes né Gin?

- Que se faça três então. – Ele disse para o garçom – Na verdade quatro. Com certeza Zabini vai nos acompanhar nessa também.

- É, e a música já está acabando. – Eu conclui.

_**Pode ser numa canção,**_

_**Pode ser do coração,**_

_**Eu so quero ter voce por perto.**_

Blaise parou de cantar, tirou seu violão do pescoço e guardou. Eu ficava olhando pra ele com um misto de curiosidade e medo. E se ele descobrisse que Malfoy era o cara que eu sou apaixonada? Afinal, ele sabia que existia alguém lá no Brasil que eu gostava, e sabia que era de Londres também, mas não lembro de ter mencionado algum nome a ele. Pelo menos isso eu tive a decência de fazer direito. Agora o que me resta é fazer o Blaise não desconfiar de nada, e deixar o Malfoy se tornar apenas um grande amigo, e nada mais do que isso. Relativamente fácil né? Tem que ser.

- Oi gente. – Blaise falou se aproximando de mim e me dando um beijo. – Oi kiddo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado do show.

- Uhum, eu gostei bastante. – Falei sincera.

- Eu também! – Fer falou sorridente.

- É, foi bem interessante, pra um Zabini. – Malfoy falou e tomou um gole do seu drink.

- Malfoy? – Blaise perguntou olhando fixamente para o loiro – Não acredito! Como você ta? Caaralho, quanto tempo, rapaz!

- Demorou mas lembrou! – Draco disse sorrindo, um sorriso sincero. – Estou bem, na verdade excepcionalmente bem!

Blaise se sentou ao meu lado e ao lado de Draco, com quem ficou conversando a noite inteira. Pareciam que se conheciam a vida inteira, e na verdade eu sabia que isso era um pouco verdadeiro. Foram amigos de infância que perderam o contato, pareceria alegre se não tivesse todo um porém nessa história. Um porém que eu estou incluída, infelizmente. Eu ficava conversando nada com porra nenhuma com a Fer, mas meus ouvidos estavam afiados pra qualquer tipo de pergunta que Blaise fizesse sobre o Draco, qualquer novidade. Qualquer coisa sobre o passado dele, sobre o que ele tem feito agora, ou o que deixou de fazer e não demorou muito pra eu descobrir que ele estava morando no bairro milionário de Londres, o Malfoy só morava no Chelsea. Esse mesmo, como o nome do time de futebol! Londres é cheio de bairros ricos, na verdade até eu moro em um deles, mas não é nenhum Chelsea. Meu pai diz que não devemos esbanjar dinheiro, porque sabe-se lá a hora que vamos precisar! E eu acho corretíssimo. Mas com licença, morar no Chelsea? Lá um apartamento chega a custar milhões! Eu tinha uma certa idéia de que ele era rico, quem que anda com roupas da Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana, Armani e tem cuecas da Calvin Klein e é pobre? Acho que ninguém né? E como fiquei sabendo depois dirige uma Mercedes ultimo modelo, conversível. AHAM. CONVERSÍVEL. Depois dessa eu tive que me intrometer no assunto.

- O que o seu pai faz, Draco? – Perguntei inocente.

- Meu pai administra os negócios da família – Draco disse sério – Acho que já ouviu falar na rede de hotéis Hyatt.

- Claro que já. Mas eles existem no mundo inteiro. – Eu disse, na certa ele só tinha um hotel aqui e olhe lá. – Meio obvio que seu pai não conseguiria administrar todos.

- Kiddo, a família dele é dona de todos. – Blaise disse sem graça.

- Todos, todos? – Eu perguntei de boca aberta.

- Todos. – Draco respondeu com um meio sorriso arrogante.

- Lembro que desde pequenos, quando chamava o Malfoy para sair ou brincar ele nunca podia. O pai dele sempre falava que ele tinha aula particular de matemática. – Blaise riu – E não é à toa. Toda rede de hotéis está na herança dele. Uma puta de uma responsabilidade.

- Como ainda sou muito novo para assumir os negócios meu pai só pede que eu o ajude de vez em quando, para ir pegando o jeito. – Draco disse – Mas ainda tenho muito tempo até assumir a posição dele. Enquanto isso eu só desfruto e estudo.

Depois disso eu não pude dizer mais nada. A Imagem que eu tinha do Malfoy era extremamente diferente da real, antes eu só conseguia ver alguém metido, arrogante e que só ligava para o próprio umbigo (não que ele seja diferente disso) Mas agora pelo menos eu sei que essa vida que ele leva deve ser terrível (tirando o fato dele gastar dinheiro que nem água). Imagine você já nasce se preparando para uma coisa. E se não for aquilo que você quer? E se não for aquilo que você tem afinidade? É duro ter que seguir os negócios da família. E uma rede de hotéis no mundo todo não deve ser nada fácil de administrar. Enquanto eu estou indo para o último ano do meu colégio ele está com emprego garantido, faculdade garantida. A mesma coisa acontecia com o Blaise. Ele ia entrar para Oxford agora, tocar era algo que ele fazia só por diversão e toda glória da música, como ele dizia. Nascer rica foi um destino que não aconteceu comigo, apesar de que agora eu não tenho do que reclamar, meu pai era ministro da cultura!

- Gente, ta ficando tarde. Acho que a gente já deveria ir. – Ouvi a Fer falar e concordei com ela.

- Malfoy, estamos indo então. – Ele disse apertando a mão do Draco – Tenho que levar essas mulheres para casa.

- Vocês querem uma carona? – Draco perguntou amigável.

- Não não, quero ir andando, Blaise. – Disse quase que implorando. Passar mais tempo com Draco? Ah não, aí já é insuportável agüentar. – Obrigada pela oferta Malfoy, mas Blaise mora aqui perto, e estamos com ele, então não há necessidade.

- Como queiram então. – ele disse e logo pediu mais um drink.

Blaise deu tchau para o Malfoy, e Fer dei um beijinho de despedida na bochecha dele. Eu apenas acenei de longe enquanto Blaise ia na frente pagando as contas. Quando me virei para ir ao encontro do Blaise senti aquela mão fria me segurando.

- Que educação, Weasley. – Ele falou arrogante. – Nem ao menos um beijo de despedida no seu querido amigo?

- Era só o que me faltava. – Falei baixinho.

Andei vagarosamente para perto dele, sentindo minhas pernas falharem já. Meu corpo ia ficando todo quente. Meu Deus, por que você faz isso comigo? Calma Gina, concentre-se no Blaise. Ele é seu namorado. Ele é carinhoso, bonito, é o cara perfeito. Fui me obrigando a pensar nisso até dar o beijo na bochecha de Draco, que puxou minha cabeça de modo meu ouvido ficasse bem perto da sua boca. Eu ouvia a respiração dele, aquele hálito quente, sentia suspiros e ele me falando vagarosamente.

- Não era bem esse tipo de beijo que eu esperava. Mas eu sou paciente, e não desisto do que eu quero. – Ele concluiu e me deu um beijo estalado na testa. – Tchau, Virgínia.

E eu não disse nada, ele apenas pegou na minha mão depositando um papelzinho na palma dela e fazendo sinal de silêncio com a outra mão. Sem mais eu peguei o papel e coloquei no bolso da calça e fui ao encontro de Blaise no caixa. Entrelaçamos os dedos e eu dei uma última olhada para trás, como se quisesse garantir que ele não tinha sumido, evaporado, ou fosse somente coisa da minha imaginação, e na verdade, não era. Ele ainda estava ali, terrivelmente bonito, gostoso. Inventei uma desculpa de que queria ir no banheiro que ficava logo na saída e aproveitei para ler o Bilhete. Nele havia um número de celular e uma frase no final com os dizeres "Eu sei que você vai querer ligar", seguido de beijos, D.M.

E o pior era saber que ele sabia que eu queria ligar. Que eu queria encontrar ele denovo. E o pior não era só isso. O pior mesmo, era que meu namorado estava me esperando lá fora, e que eu tinha que acordar desse sonho e voltar pra realidade. A realidade de que eu namoro Blaise, e que Draco foi quem me trocou por outra.. Vai saber, né?

**N/a:** Genteee, demorei séculos pra escrever esse capítulo. Escrevia uma frase e apagava. Escrevia outra e apagava. Não sabia mais o que eu fazia. Hahaha. Mas acho que saiu como esperado. Ou pelo menos não tão ruim assim né?! Então. Finalmente houve o reencontro. Não sei se vou acabar ela daqui uns capítulos ainda.. veremos né? E por favooor, continuem comentando e fazendo essa pseudo-autora feliz! E ah, feliz ano novo pra todooos!

**Etecetera:** Ai, o importante é que você conseguiu comentar nesse ultimo capítulo. Brigada pela força nos vestibas e tal, minha cabeça tava uma confusão totaal, mas agora passou e posso escrever mais:D Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Foi o mais longo até agora e o mais complicado de fazer. Mas prometo que de agora em diante o Draco vai aparecer mais, ele finalmente voltoou! Hahahaa. Beijos! E feliz ano novo!

**Thaty:**Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado. Agora espero que goste desse também. E ainda está um pouco maior né! Continue lendo e mandando reviews pra dizer o que está achando viu?! Beijos, feliz ano novo:)

**Vanessa:**Oi, obrigada pelo elogio da fic viu? É muito bom saber que alguém está gostando e está acompanhando. Desculpa a demora pela atualização. É que final de ano pra vestibulando é fogo né. Mas agora é férias e pode deixar que as atualizações vão ser mais continuas:D Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos, feliz ano novo, e continue deixando reviews!

**Lena:**Que bom que está gostando da fic e que deixou uma review! Coitadinha da Gina né? Cada coisa que ela se mete. Mas, vamos ver como ela vai se sair até o final. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que continue a mandar reviews! Beijos, feliz ano novo!

**Hannah Guimarães: **São poucas as fics que eu li em que eles são trouxas totalmente e mantém uma vida normal. Acho que foi por isso que comecei essa UA. É ótimo saber que está gostando! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, viu? Beijos, obrigada pela review. Feliz ano novo!


End file.
